The Hunter and His Angel
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre Dean e Castiel / Dean/Castiel
1. Balthazar estava mentindo

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio My Heart will go on._

**1. Balthazar estava mentindo**

"Dean antes de ir embora eu gostaria de lhe garantir que Balthazar não estava falando a verdade"

Tal frase poderia se aplicar a um grande número de coisas, mas ele tem certeza qual é. É a que está se repetindo direto na sua cabeça Você está me confundindo com outro anjo, sabe o com o sobretudo sujo que está apaixonado por você.

"Não se preocupe. Eu sei Cas"

"Que bom eu detestaria pensar que você acredite que eu não mantenho todas as minhas roupas apropriadamente limpas"

"Sim, claro. Espera , OQUE ! ? " disse Dean sem perceber que o anjo já havia desaparecido.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Espaço Pessoal

**2. Espaço pessoal**

As regras eram diferentes agora Dean havia lhe explicado, Castiel podia invadir o seu espaço pessoal, mas apenas o dele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas**_


	3. Perda

_N/A : Se passa no episódio Let it bleed._

**3. Perda**

Na terceira vez que ele e Dean se encontraram falaram sobre respeito e confiança, mais especificamente o quão pouco Dean tinha isso para com ele, o máximo que sentiu dessa vez foi uma leve irritação.

Quase três anos depois eles tem a mesma conversa , irritação é a menor das emoções que lhe ocorrem ,tristeza, desespero e solidão ocupam espaços bem maiores.

Castiel conclui que de uma maneira um tanto cruel faz sentido, você precisa realmente amar algo antes de ser capaz de sentir a sua perda.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Três tipos de amor

**4. Três tipos de amor**

O primeiro estava lá desde do começo. Era o que sentia por seu pai e irmãos ,o tipo de amor que era sobre família e lealdade.

O segundo veio com uma ordem, aquele pela humanidade, esse era respeitoso e obrigatório.

O terceiro vem milênios depois quando ele tira um homem do inferno, pequeno no inicio, apenas um pensamento irritante que fica lhe ocorrendo o tempo todo, não fica assim, cresce e o muda. Demora um tempo para conseguir identificá-lo ,e quando consegue não é a mais confortável das realizações já que até onde sabia esse tipo era reservado apenas para os humanos o que significava que ele estava bem mais perto de cair do que supunha. É o tipo que faz com que ele queira coisas, o tipo que faz com que ele esteja disposto a se rebelar e se sacrificar, o tipo que Castiel sabe que um dia vai acabar com ele.

_**Obrigada por ler ,reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Torta

**5. Torta**

Sam tem certeza que algo deve estar acontecendo entre Dean e Castiel quando o anjo pega um pedaço da torta de seu irmão e ele não diz nada.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Dormir e Sonhar

_N/A : Se passa durante a 5° temporada._

**6. Dormir e Sonhar**

Quando ele menciona para Dean que dormir era algo que o assustava não entendeu o porque dele começar a rir, aquele era um assunto muito sério. Ficar inconsciente por horas sem ter noção do que está acontecendo a sua volta e completamente a mercê de seus inimigos e sonhar era ainda mais perturbador, durante essas horas a pessoa criaria mundos em sua mente onde viveria experiências que possivelmente nunca poderia ter na vida real e onde muitas das regras da realidade do mundo desaparecem e nem sequer se percebe a estranheza da situação enquanto se está em tais sonhos, não importava o que Dean achava, não havia nada engraçado quanto a isso.

Cas se sentia cansado no final daquele dia , enfrentara demônios no inicio da tarde e anjos ao anoitecer, seus poderes estavam mais fracos a cada dia. Ele só iria entrar naquela casa para descansar um pouco, _ele não ia dormir_, ele só iria se deitar na cama por alguns minutos, _ele não ia dormir_, ele só fecharia os olhos por alguns segundos, _ele não iria dor..._

Na manhã seguinte quando acorda com os raios de sol batendo no seu rosto ,seu corpo se sente revitalizado e ele sorri porque naquela noite ele sonhara com Dean Winchester. Talvez dormir não fosse tão ruim assim.

_**Obrigada por ler , reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. Sexo

**7. Sexo**

"Cas isso foi...hum...bem...Wow. Eu realmente devo alguns agradecimentos ao cara da pizza"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. Vingança

_N/ A : Esse drabble tem cenas de sexo (embora não particularmente gráficas ou explicitas) ,meio OOC_

**8. Vingança**

"Qual é a da cara emburrada Cas ?" Dean diz já que pelos últimos cinco minutos o anjo estava encarando com uma expressão irritada do outro lado da cama.

"Como se você não soubesse"

"Não eu não sei, se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando"

"Você disse o nome do meu irmão durante o sexo, foi inapropriado e perturbador"

"Eu não fiz isso !"

"Jesus Cristo. Você disse o nome dele, eu ouvi muito bem"

"Nossa Cas é só uma expressão , não é pra levar pro lado pessoal, você é tão infantil as vezes" Dean diz se virando para dormir e é nesse momento que Cas formula seu plano.

Na noite seguinte eles fazem sexo de novo e Cas calcula o tempo perfeitamente, faltam pouco menos de três segundos para ambos atingirem o orgasmo quando ele aproxima seus lábios para perto do ouvido de Dean e diz uma palavra:

"Sam"

Após isso Jesus Cristo nunca mais é mencionado sob nenhuma circunstancia na cama de Dean de novo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Ellen e Jo

_N/A : Essa drabble foca bem mais no Castiel sem sequer citar Dean/Castiel , mas eu achei apropriado a colocar aqui._

**9. Ellen e Jo**

Certamente haviam assuntos mais urgentes a ser tratados ,mas ele agora era um deus então se permitiu aquele pequeno capricho.

Elas tinham sido gentis com ele, isso não era algo que estava muito acostumado, eles beberam e se divertiram na noite antes delas morrerem, naquele dia seu luto não fora o mesmo que os dos Winchester e de Bobby mas estava lá também, era um luto muito mais pelo que eles poderiam ter tido.

Ele as trouxe de volta a vida porque todo pai e irmão que conhecera havia falhado com ele, talvez com uma mãe e uma irmã fosse diferente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Questionário

**10. Questionário**

Responder as perguntas apresentadas por aquele pedaço de papel havia sido fácil para Castiel até chegar a pergunta dezessete.

_17 - Qual a sua orientação sexual :_

_A) Heterossexual_

_B) Homossexual_

_C) Bissexual_

_D) Pansexual_

_E) Asexual_

Castiel encara por alguns minutos o pedaço de papel antes de resolver consertar o erro de quem quer que fizera aquele questionário e adiciona mais uma categoria e a marca imediatamente.

_F) Deansexual_

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	11. Sobre Buffy Summers e Dean Winchester

_N/A : Pós 6° temporada. Crack-fic. Spoilers gerais com relação a trama de Buffy The vampire slayer._

**11. Sobre Buffy Summers e Dean Winchester**

Dean sempre achou estranho e um pouquinho vergonhoso o fato de que de todos os personagens que haviam no mundo o que ele mais conseguia se identificar era Buffy Summers, líder de torcida (mesmo que só por dois episódios) e a escolhida .

No começo era só pelo negócio de enfrentar monstros em uma base semanal enquanto soltando um ou outro comentário sarcástico. Mas parecia que a cada ano sua vida se aproximava mais com a da caça vampiros, principalmente com a quinta temporada , estar disposta a sacrificar sua vida pela irmãzinha mais nova (confere), morrer para salvar dita irmãzinha (confere) ser ressuscitado só que esquecido de ser retirado debaixo da terra por aqueles que o fizeram (confere). Algumas semanas após conhecer Chuck ele teorizara bêbado que talvez Joss Whedon fosse um profeta que teve boa parte do enredo da sua obra mudado por decisão de produtores executivos ,fazia sentido ,Buffy seria ele, Dawn seria Sam, Angel seria...(nesse ponto ele decidiu parar com o casting mental porque sua cabeça já estava confusa demais quanto a esse assunto sem Joss Whedon mexendo com ela)

Nas últimas madrugadas Dean tem ficado acordado para assistir os reprises dos episódios finais da sexta temporada, Sam supõe que isso é só uma forma de escapismo e Dean não se dá ao trabalho de corrigi-lo. Ele assiste esses episódios de Buffy The Vampire Slayer porque é nesse que uma de suas amigas se torna tão poderosa que acaba perdendo quase toda a sua humanidade ,mas que no final eles conseguem não apenas pará-la mas também salvá-la e fazê-la voltar a ser o que era antes. Dean assiste porque tem esperança que consiga ser como Buffy Summers mais uma vez.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	12. Cuidar

_N/A : Se passa no universo do episódio The End._

**12. Cuidar**

No dia que Dean descobre que Sam disse sim sente vontade de apontar sua arma contra sua cabeça e atirar.

Castiel não era mais um anjo mas mesmo assim sentira as portas do céu e do inferno se fecharem ,nada mais de vida após a morte, se atirasse não teria que pensar em mais nada ,a idéia lhe soava muito tentadora .

Mas Castiel estava dormindo na cama ao lado e pode ouvir pelos sons que ele faz que está tendo pesadelos ,duas experiências ainda novas para ele ,quase tudo era novo para ele para falar a verdade, praticamente um bebê de sobretudo. Nos dias seguintes Dean nem sequer se permite segurar uma arma a não ser quando extremamente necessário para evitar a tentação, afinal mesmo que seu irmãozinho mais novo não existisse mais ainda havia alguém que ele precisava cuidar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	13. Quais são suas intenções com meu irmão ?

**13. Quais são as suas intenções com meu irmão ?**

Sam sabia que Dean ficaria irritado quando soubesse que ele havia resolvido ter aquela conversa com Cas ,mas ele tinha que fazê-lo ,porque mesmo Dean sendo seu irmão mais velho ainda era seu trabalho protegê-lo ,de demônios, fantasmas, vampiros ou nesse caso de anjos de sobretudo com potenciais más intenções.

"Então Cas quais são as suas intenções com meu irmão ?" Sam disse tentando soar descontraído.

"Eu não entendi a pergunta"

"Isso que você e o Dean estão começando a ter é só sexual ou você ama ele ou algo do tipo ?"

"Uma lista de coisas que eu fiz pelo seu irmão : Eu o tirei do inferno, rejeitei o céu por ele, matei membros da minha família, desisti de encontrar Deus, trabalhei com demônios, abracei um cupido, sacrifiquei 50 mil vidas e morri algumas vezes. Então o que você acha Sam ?"

Sam achava que ele deveria perguntar para seu irmão quais eram as suas intenções com Castiel.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	14. Não foi um beijo

_N/A : A cena discutida nesse drabble foi inspirada pela maneira que o Doutor conseguiu salvar a Rose no episódio Parting of the ways de Doctor Who, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar que seria bem legal se o Dean salvasse o Cas da mesma maneira. Meio OOC._

**14. Não foi um beijo**

"Não foi um beijo" Dean disse pela décima segunda vez desde que ele e Sam haviam se hospedado naquele hotel há cerca de duas horas atrás. Quantas vezes Dean havia dito essa mesma frase nos últimos três dias Sam havia perdido a conta, no começo ele havia sido compreensivo mas a insistência de seu irmão de ficar repetindo aquela frase de novo e de novo já estava começando a lhe irritar já que por isso não conseguia dormir.

"Com certeza não foi" Sam diz tentando soar sincero e falhando miseravelmente.

"Não diz assim eu tenho um maldito PhD em saber pela sua expressão e pela sua voz quando você não acredita em algo e eu posso ver agora e é muito irritante e 100 % errado tá ? Foi só um encantamento ,foi só um encantamento enoquiano pra tirar todas as almas dele, definitivamente não foi um beijo"

"Qual a parte exata do encantamento que dizia que dizia que você precisava usar língua durante o 'não beijo' e ficar assim por uns três minutos enquanto seu irmão olha para o lado sem saber o que fazer e considerando arranjar uma cadeira para esperar de uma maneira mais confortável o 'não beijo' terminar ?"

"Não foi três minutos !"

"Eu contei no meu relógio, eu meio que tive que olhar fixamente pra ele já que a outra opção era ficar vendo vocês se pegarem por três minutos, na verdade dava muito bem pra arredondar pra quatro. Mas relaxa foi bem menos estranho pra mim do que das vezes que vocês resolvem se encarar por dez minutos seguidos"

"Cala a boca Sammy !"

Sam o faz porque tem esperança que Dean faça o mesmo e ele consiga dormir. Mas para o mal das necessidades de sono de Sam, após dez minutos Dean repete a frase de novo.

"Não foi um beijo"

Sam revira os olhos e pressiona seu travesseiro contra sua cabeça. Ele não tem certeza se Dean está tentando o convencer ou a si próprio, mas qualquer que seja a situação ele tem certeza que ainda deve demorar um bom tempo antes que ele consiga dormir.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	15. Cas

**15. Cas**

Sam duvidava que Dean tivesse alguma noção disso mas era quase poético o fato dele ter resolvido sempre se referir ao anjo como Cas ao invés de Castiel. "iel" é o sufixo que significa "de Deus", Dean não o via como o anjo, o soldado, mas sim como um individuo. Sam também agora quase sempre pensava nele como Cas, o Cas do Dean.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	16. Direito

_N/A : Se passa logo após o Cas ter trazido Sam de volta_

**16. Direito**

Sam está olhando Dean do lado de fora da casa de Lisa, Castiel também está lá mas faz questão que sua presença não seja notada pelo Winchester mais novo afinal aquele era um momento apenas para Sam e Dean, Sam sorriria, ele e Dean se abraçariam e só depois ele iria encontrá-los, o Time Livre-Arbítrio junto de novo.

Não é isso que acontece, Sam mantém a expressão séria vendo a cena a sua frente, Dean com uma esposa e um filho, a vida que ele queria. Sam vai embora e Castiel faz o mesmo.

Se Sam não achava que tinha o direito de tirar Dean de sua nova vida Castiel tinha certeza que ele também não tinha.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	17. Querer

_N/A : Se passa no universo do episódio The End. Baseado em uma frase do livro Até mais e obrigada pelos peixes de Douglas Adams._

**17. Querer**

Havia duas constantes em ser humano Cas notou ,a primeira era respirar e a segunda era querer coisas.

A primeira era fácil, seu corpo fazia naturalmente e faria até não conseguir agüentar mais.

Querer coisas era bem mais incomodo no começo as que mais irritavam eram as biológicas, querer passar quase um terço das horas do dia dormindo e querer se alimentar varias vezes ao longo do dia, mas com apenas algumas semanas ele havia se acostumado. Ele já era humano há anos e ainda não havia se acostumado com as emocionais ,o sexo, as drogas e o álcool ajudavam as vezes mas logo após o efeito passar aquele querer voltava mais forte do que nunca.

Ele queria ter seus poderes de novo, ele queria voltar para o tempo onde não havia duvidas, ele queria ser um anjo de novo. Ele queria que as coisas não tivessem dado tão errado, Ele queria que o mundo não tivesse acabado. Ele queria que Dean não tivesse mudado tanto, ele queria que ele próprio não tivesse mudado tanto, matar Dean, ele queria beijar Dean, ele queria deixar de existir, ele queria tudo o tempo todo ,ele queria não querer nada. Ele queria Dean.

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	18. Última noite na Terra

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio Free to be you and me._

**18. Última noite na Terra**

Aquela era a idéia de Dean de uma boa maneira de passar a sua possivelmente última noite na Terra não a dele.

Ir a um bordel, beber grandes quantidade de álcool e ser incentivado por Dean a ter relações sexuais com uma mulher com problemas emocionais dificilmente seria.

Mas quando eles são expulsos do lugar Dean começa a rir , ele não entende exatamente o porque disso mas só de ver o rosto de Dean parecer tão feliz e relaxado o faz sorrir também, Dean lhe diz que a anos não se diverte tanto e coloca seu braço ao redor dos seus ombros, e naquele momento Cas pensa que se o fim viesse no próximo dia aquilo teria sido o suficiente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	19. Conversas Bêbadas I

_N/A : Como o título indica Sam e Dean estão meio bêbados nessa fic (e por meio eu quero dizer bastante). Se passa durante a 5° Temporada_

**19. Conversas Bêbadas I**

"Eu acho que a gente devia ligar pro Cas, tem algumas semanas que ele não aparece" Sam disse.

"Não se preocupa, logo ele deve aparecer, o cara já deve estar sentindo falta da minha alma profunda e complexa e da minha figura heróica"

"Sem falar é claro da sua admirável modéstia"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	20. Olhares

**20. Olhares**

Já havia um tempo que Sam começara a classificar os olhares que Dean e Castiel trocavam , primeiro porque tinha uma mente bastante analítica e segundo porque seu irmão e o anjo tinham uma tendência a ficarem se encarando, bastante, basicamente toda vez que estavam no mesmo cômodo.

Desses haviam alguns que se destacavam. As vezes Castiel olhava para Dean como se ele fosse um quebra-cabeça que faltam algumas peças para ele conseguir terminar de montar e Dean olhava para Castiel como se ele fosse um quebra-cabeça que ele não tinha idéia de como começar a montar.

Havia o olhar de Castiel que parecia dizer _Olá-homem-por-quem-eu-desisti-de-tudo-na-minha-vida-e-faria-de-novo-tudo-para-sempre-por-você_ e Dean dava o olhar que Sam sabia que significava _eu-realmente-gostaria-que-demônios-começassem-a-atacar-agora-para-eu-ter-alguma-desculpa-para-escapar-do-seu-olhar_ (Sam ria mentalmente desse).

E havia um terceiro que Sam sempre tinha que se virar pra fazer alguma outra coisa porque sentia que era quase invasivo ele estar presente, com esse olhar os dois normalmente tão tensos e preocupados parecem esquecer de coisas como céu, inferno ,batalhas e o apocalipse e se sentem felizes apenas por estarem ali, esse Sam não classifica porque acha que é algo que Dean e Castiel deveriam classificar por si próprios.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	21. Esquecer

_N/A : Se passa alguns séculos no futuro. Um tanto melodramática (peço desculpas por isso)._

**21. Esquecer**

Toda lógica dizia que Castiel deveria ter esquecido.

Deveria ter esquecido a expressão de satisfação que ele tinha quando pregava uma peça em seu irmão e da alegria infantil que ele tinha quando pedia torta.

Deveria ter esquecido do tom exato de verde que seus olhos tinham ,quantas sardas haviam no seu nariz e o gosto de seus lábios contra os dele.

Mas isso não acontece. Nada se perde e nada nunca se é esquecido, ele havia passado uma vida com Dean e o resto da eternidade sem ele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	22. Sam deveria se lembrar de olhar pra trás

**22. Sam deveria lembrar de olhar para trás  
><strong>

"Castiel e Dean não são amigos com benefícios, eles são mais algo como amigos com uma grande quantidade de tensão sexual estranha e não resolvida" Sam disse alegremente sem notar que seu irmão estava atrás dele o encarando com uma expressão zangada.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	23. Sem mais preces

**23. Sem mais preces**

Sam Winchester sempre acreditou em anjos e toda noite desde menino rezava para que eles manterem seu irmão a salvo, isso é claro até conhecer um deles.

Agora ele não reza mais, de todos os anos que conhecera apenas um parecia realmente se importar com a humanidade e fazer preces para ele seria um pouco redundante já que sabia que mesmo sem elas o anjo faria tudo, inclusive enfrentar o céu e o inferno para manter seu irmão a salvo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	24. Coisas que Castiel não pode fazer

**24. Coisas que Castiel não pode fazer**

Se havia algo que a lista que Castiel carregava em seu bolso provava é que seres humanos eram esquisitos e não faziam sentido, ou pelo menos o humano que ele se preocupava de observar com mais atenção com o propósito de entende-lo. Dean Winchester tinha uma tendência um tanto autoritária ele reparou desde do inicio da sua convivência, dizendo freqüentemente coisas que ele podia ou não podia fazer, algumas dessas ordens eram apenas algo vindo da teimosia (e francamente as vezes estupidez) do humano essas ele ignorava, outras eram razoáveis como não transportá-lo de um lugar a outro sem avisá-lo e não invadir o seu espaço pessoal (essa última no entanto por razões que não entendia muito bem não se sentia muito compelido a cumprir). Mas haviam ordens que eram simplesmente estranhas, normalmente antes de Dean dizê-las olhava para ele mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar meio distante como se estivesse vendo duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, suas pupilas se dilatavam e as vezes ele mordia seu lábio inferior e parecia meio perdido por um segundo e depois sua expressão mudava radicalmente, ele sacudia a cabeça ,parecia zangado por algum motivo, evitava fazer contato visual e lhe dizia mais alguma coisa que ele não podia fazer ,em geral coisas que Castiel acreditava que nunca teria a intenção de fazer. Há quatro dias Castiel estava anotando tais ordens naquele pedaço de papel.

_Coisas que Castiel não pode fazer :_

_Castiel não pode usar botas de Cowboy_

_Castiel não pode usar jalecos_

_Castiel absolutamente não pode usar a botas de Cowboy e jalecos ao mesmo tempo  
><em>

_Castiel não pode comer torta na frente de Dean_

_Castiel não pode mais entrar nos sonhos de Dean sob circunstancia nenhuma_

_Castiel não pode fazer referências a Star Wars_

_Castiel não pode assoviar músicas do AC/DC e do Metallica_

_Castiel não pode tocar na cicatriz que ele deixou no ombro de Dean_

Ele suspira olhando para a lista antes de ir visitar os irmãos Winchester e pensando três coisas, a primeira se algum novo item vai ser adicionado a lista, e segundo se algum dia Dean e aquela lista vão começar a fazer algum sentido para ele, e terceiro que talvez ele devesse mostrá-la para Sam e perguntar a sua opinião a respeito.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	25. Recompensa

**25. Recompensa**

Dean reconhece imediatamente a mulher que está ao lado de Sam ,ele passara muito pouco tempo na presença dela e eles estavam um pouco longe mas tinha certeza que nunca esqueceria aquele rosto, aquela era a mulher com quem Sam pretendia se casar, uma mulher que estava morta. Em um segundo seus olhos se arregalam e ele começa a teorizar que a mulher ao lado de seu irmão é um demônio, um metamorfo ou algo pior.

"Não se preocupe Dean aquela mulher realmente é Jessica Moore" Castiel disse.

"Como ? Ela está morta"

"Ela foi trazida de volta como uma recompensa do meu pai por tudo que você e seu irmão fizeram"

Sam parece feliz e relaxado como Dean não o via em muito tempo só isso já o faz sorrir.

"Obrigada por vir me avisar, tem mais alguma coisa que você queira que eu faça ou você já vai voltar pro céu ?"

"Eu não vim aqui por isso, e provavelmente não devo voltar para o céu por um bom tempo"

"O que ?"

"Sam ganhou uma recompensa ,você também ganhou uma"

"E qual seria essa ?"

"Alguém que nunca vá embora"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	26. Anjos estão olhando por você

_N/A : Se passa durante a 5° temporada._

**26. Anjos estão olhando por você**

"Anjos estão olhando por você" Dean ainda se lembra claramente da voz de sua mãe lhe dizendo isso toda noite durante os primeiros quatro anos de sua vida,do carinho e segurança que tal frase o fazia sentir e a falta que sentira de ouvi-la nos anos seguintes.

Há alguns anos ele aprendera que tal frase era verdadeira, embora não tanto no sentido que sua mãe pretendia já que na maioria das vezes os anjos o vêem como uma peça de xadrez no grande tabuleiro cósmico, e nas outras vezes é apenas Cas o observando dormir de novo.

Aquele dia tinha sido cansativo para ele, para Sam e para Castiel principalmente, seus poderes estão cada vez mais fracos e Dean pode ver a fatiga nos olhos do anjo na cadeira ao lado de sua cama ao adormecer. Ele acorda de madrugada e a primeira coisa que repara é que Castiel ainda está sentado na cadeira parecendo mais cansado ainda.

"Você. Na minha cama. Agora" Dean diz se levantando

"O que ?"

"Nós vamos trocar Cas, você tá acabado, precisa dormir" Dean diz empurrando o anjo de leve pelos ombros em direção a sua cama.

"Eu não acho que deixar meu corpo inconsciente por horas seja prudente" diz Cas sentindo o conforto do colchão abaixo dele.

"Não se preocupe Cas, Dean Winchester está olhando por você"

Castiel pensa em perguntar para Dean porque ele está se referindo a si mesmo na terceira pessoa mas o sono o abate e pouco antes de dominá-lo completamente ele se sente como Dean uma vez costumava se sentir ao adormecer.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	27. Fanfics

_N/A : Só pra constar nada contra as pessoas que gostam de Sam/Dean, não é o meu par favorito mas eu respeito todas as ships._

**27. Fanfics**

Os livros de Chuck eram oficialmente o Gospel dos Winchester mas quando havia outras pessoas online escrevendo estórias sobre os irmãos online Castiel sabia que tinha que verificá-las no caso de houver algum profeta entre as pessoas que as escreviam. No inicio tal atividade estava longe de ser a sua favorita porque mesmo sabendo que era ficção e que o relacionamento entre Dean e Sam não tinha uma natureza romântica e sexual não conseguia evitar de se sentir desconfortável em ler a respeito deles.

No entanto após os livros que se passam após Dean voltar do inferno começam a ser publicados seu prazer pela atividade de ler fanfics muda radicalmente já que apesar das fanfics que colocam os irmãos como um par ainda serem freqüentes um outro par começou a dominar as publicações e muitas vezes lendo tais obras Castiel se encontra desejando que algumas daquelas escritoras fossem profetas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	28. Impala

**28. Impala**

"É uma brincadeira Sam, deixa de ser tão estraga-prazeres" Dean disse.

"Eu sei que é, mas eu não acho que o Cas entenda que seja toda vez que você diz que ama o Impala mais do que ele, então pare"

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	29. Twilight

_N/A : Aos meus potenciais leitores fãs de Twilight eu peço desculpas mas eu não pude resistir. Eu provavelmente vou me arrepender de postar isso._

**29. Twilight**

"Você tem certeza ?" Dean pergunta um tanto chocado

"Sim Dean, já houveram outros indagando essa mesma questão ,esse livro Crepúsculo não é um sinal do apocalipse apenas mais uma das triste criações da humanidade"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	30. Papéis

_N/A : Crackfic. OOC._

**30. Papéis**

Depois de uma longa deliberação e analise Castiel chega a conclusão que falando emocionalmente o papel que Dean desempenha na vida de Sam não é tanto o de um irmão mas sim o de uma figura materna,o que por associação também muda o papel do relacionamento que Castiel tinha com Sam.

Sam pensa em reclamar a respeito de tal realização mas quando Castiel passa a impedir Dean de ser rude com ele e a lhe comprar um monte de livros toda vez que seus olhos vagueiam por uma livraria ,e mais uma grande variedade de outros pequenos atos de gentileza ele decide não fazê-lo. Afinal deixar Cas ficar se vendo como o padrasto tentando agradar o filho de sua nova namorada talvez não fosse algo tão ruim assim.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	31. Apresentações

_N/A : Não exatamente Dean/Castiel mas achei apropriado colocá-la aqui._

**31. Apresentações**

De duas coisas Jimmy tem certeza quando toma controle do seu corpo de volta, a primeira que ele realmente queria uns hambúrgueres e que aquele na sua frente não era Dean Winchester. O olhar e a maneira como ele se move em sua direção tem definitivamente algo que lhe parece fora do lugar, algo que não é humano.

"Quem é você ?"

"Meu nome é Michael, eu sou um arcanjo do Senhor" ele diz se aproximando ainda mais e dando a Jimmy e lhe dando a impressão que aqueles olhos profundamente verdes o estão encarando de uma maneira tão intensa que podem ver sua alma "Jimmy, nós precisamos conversar"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	32. Compreensão

_N/A : Se passa durante a 4° temporada._

**32. Compreensão**

Por todos aqueles anos ele não entendera , agora era diferente. Ele ainda não desejava cair ,mas só foi preciso alguns encontros com Dean Winchester para entender porque Anael o desejara fazê-lo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	33. Under the Mistletoe

**33. Under the Mistletoe**

"Olha visgo !" Dean diz apontando pra cima.

"Qual é a razão da sua animação com essa planta ?"

"Não é animação. Mas sabe tem essa tradição que Sam disse que veio da mitologia céltica ou sei lá que quando duas pessoas se encontram debaixo de visgos tem que se beijar"

"Eu não vou te beijar por causa de uma tradição pagã"

"Okay" Dean diz tentando não soar decepcionado.

"Então vamos dar dois passos para a direita para eu poder te beijar apenas por te beijar"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews sempre apreciadas.**_


	34. Toques

**34. Toques**

Ele nota que Dean o tem tocado um pouco mais ultimamente, nada impróprio é claro, um aperto nos ombros em conforto e apoio , uns tapas nas suas costas após alguma luta ou uma mão em seu braço o puxando para longe do perigo. E isso é tudo que há, toques de companhia ,um apoio amigável, eles são amigos e isso é a realização do máximo de esperanças que ele tem de ser com Dean.

Exceto as vezes quando Dean coloca sua mão contra seus ombros e por um segundo sente que talvez vá um pouco além de amigável a maneira como ele o segura e como ele está olhando nos seus olhos, nessas situações ele respira fundo e decide que está imaginando coisas, ele tem que estar. Castiel é sensato e lógico, ele não vê coisas onde sabe que não existem e ele não se da esperanças que sabe que nunca vão se realizar. Mas quando Dean coloca sua mão contra seu ombro novamente ele por um segundo não consegue evitar de deixar sua mente vaguear um pouco nas possibilidades.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	35. Todo mundo sabe antes de Dean

**35. Todo mundo sabe antes de Dean**

Dean conseguia entender que Sam tivesse percebido primeiro afinal seu irmão passava muito tempo com eles e sempre teve uma natureza mais observadora. Mas aí é claro Bobby tinha percebido antes, assim como Ellen e Jo só conhecendo o anjo por pouquíssimo tempo, e basicamente todos os outros anjos, uma grande variedade de demônios e monstros aleatórios, além é claro de numeras garçonetes e recepcionistas. Mas ele começa a ficar preocupado quando vai online e descobre que literalmente milhares de fangirls dos livros de Chuck sabiam antes dele. Dean resolve indagar Cas a respeito depois disso.

"Cas você acha que eu fui meio burro de não perceber que você estava apaixonado por mim antes ?"

"_Meio_ não seria um termo que eu usaria"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	36. Estupidez

**36. Estupidez**

Ele gostava de fingir as vezes que era apenas porque Castiel está no corpo de um homem que eles não estavam juntos daquele jeito ,afinal aquela era uma parte sua que sempre o fizera se sentir desconfortável e que tinha certeza que nunca estaria 100 % Okay a respeito. Essa seria uma boa explicação, qualquer um aceitaria, mas não era a verdade completa. Ele não estava daquele jeito com Cas porque seria demais para ele, era assustador e era assim desde o começo. O anjo o havia tirado do inferno, ele vira tudo em Dean, sabia de todas as coisas odiosas que fizera e ainda assim achava que ele era digno de redenção e confiava nele ,e isso só se intensificara com o tempo ,Dean tinha certeza que tinha arruinado a vida dele, Cas morrera duas vezes por ele, matara seus irmãos, rejeitara o céu ,e continuara voltando para se sacrificar mais. Ficar com Castiel o tornaria vulnerável porque o que eles tinham era intenso e as vezes o consumia só sendo do jeito que é, colocar sexo no meio disso seria estupidez. Então ele decide que o melhor é continuar transando com mulheres aleatórias que não significam praticamente nada para ele, é o inteligente a se fazer ,é seguro.

Ficar com Castiel romanticamente seria estupidez, e Dean Winchester nunca faz coisas estúpidas por razões emocionais. Nunquinha mesmo.

_**Obrigada por ler reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	37. Reflexo

_N/A : Se passa no fim da sexta temporada, baseado em uma gif no tumblr com a frase :_

_"I'm only a reflection of you" – (Charles Manson)_

**37. Reflexo**

Durante milhões de anos de existência Castiel seguiu o exemplo de seus irmãos e tinha certeza que isso era o certo a se fazer. Ele não tinha mais isso, o que ele tinha era Dean. Quando humanos querem muito algo eles mentem, aquela foi uma das primeiras lições que Dean o ensinara e aprendera muito bem assim como todas as outras ,seu exemplo a ser seguido. Isso que antes fazia Dean se orgulhar um pouco agora parecia mais uma maldição, ele procurara seu pai, não o encontrara e depois decidira ocupar o papel de seu pai, essa era a pior parte. Castiel era uma reflexão do que Dean o fizera.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	38. Aproveitar

**38. Aproveitar**

Assim que Dean acorda ele beija seu pescoço fazendo com que uma sensação quente se espalhe pelo resto de seu corpo. Ele gosta dessa sensação. Castiel também pode sentir um pequeno raio de sol da manhã passado pela fenda da janela atingindo seu braço. Ele vai estar lá quando dali a bilhões de anos o sol entrar em supernova, Dean não. Ele aproveita cada sensação que Dean faz com que ele sinta, cada toque, cada palavra, cada olhar, cada momento. Ele aproveita esperando que seja o suficiente para compensar passar o resto da eternidade sem eles.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	39. Dois

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio 7x01 Meet the new boss._

**39. Dois**

Existem dois Cas. O Castiel de antes e o Castiel de agora, o anjo e o deus. É assim que Dean vê, é assim que ele precisa ver. O seu Ca...O Castiel de antes (ele logo se corrige) está morto, ele tem que estar. Ele bebe, ele conserta seu carro e assiste pornografia, uma coisa de cada vez ocupando sua mente ,não funciona tão bem assim, Bobby vem lhe contar noticias péssimas do Castiel de agora e memórias agradáveis do Castiel de antes ficam flutuando por sua mente. Estranhamente são as memórias que o machucam mais.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	40. As Clássicas nem sempre funcionam

_N/A : Meio OOC e provavelmente alguém já deve ter tido essa idéia antes de mim._

**40. As Clássicas nem sempre funcionam**

"Então Cas doeu ?"

"Doeu o que ?"

"Quando você caiu do céu"

"Porque você diz algo tão horrível para mim Dean ?" Castiel diz com a expressão irritada e se teleporta para longe dali antes de dar a Dean o tempo de respondê-lo . Dean suspira e anota mentalmente que talvez com anjos as cantadas clássicas não sejam a melhor opção.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	41. Sonhos e Pesadelos

_N/A : Se passa durante a 4° temporada_

**41. Sonhos e Pesadelos**

Quase toda noite ele sonha a respeito do inferno, ele sonha com fogo, dor e desespero , mas as vezes no meio desses ele sonha com uma luz pura e branca o cobrindo completamente ,o tirando de lá e refazendo seu corpo sem cicatrizes ,salvação o tornando humano de novo. Quando Castiel está presente seus sonhos não são pesadelos.

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	42. Bobby

_N/A : Não é exatamente Dean/Castiel mas achei apropriado colocá-la aqui._

**42. Bobby**

Embora nenhum dos três falasse a respeito diretamente Castiel podia ver que Bobby Singer era como um pai substituto para Sam e Dean, a figura com quem eles podiam contar quando tudo parecia perdido e que sempre estaria lá com apoio e familiaridade. Castiel não ousaria pedir, mas as vezes ele desejava que Bobby Singer fosse o seu pai substituto também.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	43. Sobretudo

_N/A : Essa fic se passa durante o episódio 7x02 Hello Cruel World e ao contrario do que ela possa indicar eu não acredito que o Cas morreu de vez mesmo (provavelmente vou estar em estado de negação quanto a isso pelo resto da minha vida)_

**43. Sobretudo**

Ele vê o sobretudo flutuando na água e sabe que acabou. Ele pega o sobretudo na água e sente o pano molhado contra seus dedos, Castiel nunca tirava aquele sobretudo.

Ele dobra com cuidado e gentileza ,ele nunca foi gentil e cuidadoso com Castiel, ele não precisava, Castiel sempre foi Super-Homem para ele, poderoso, honesto, justo e que sempre iria salvá-lo, essa sempre foi a sua lógica, agora Dean queria que ele tivesse agido diferente.

Ele o perdoara, ele era família e ele agora se fora de vez e não havia nenhum acordo que ele podia fazer para trazê-lo de volta, ele rola o sobretudo em suas mãos e o aperta entre seus dedos, era o fim. Ele guarda o sobretudo com cuidado na mala do Impala ,novamente ele deseja que aquela foto que eles tiraram no dia antes de Jo e Ellen morrerem não tivesse sido queimada , não tinha nenhuma imagem do anjo, apenas aquele sobretudo para lhe confortar quanto a perda do anjo que sempre fizera tudo por ele. Não era o suficiente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	44. Pornografia

**44. Pornografia**

"Para de fazer essa cara Sam! Aquilo lá não era o que parecia !"

"Então você não estava se masturbando assistindo pornografia gay ?"

"Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse não ?"

"Não. Dean, você realmente precisa passar a se lembrar de trancar a porta do quarto quando eu estiver fora. Mas você não precisa se preocupar, não é algo tão surpreendente assim"

"O que ? !"

"Eu sou seu irmão, não tem nenhum aspecto da sua personalidade que eu não esteja ciente de uma maneira ou de outra, eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer um. Se bem é bem capaz que eu soubesse sem isso, sério Dean naquela vez que estávamos investigando sereias a sua foi um cara e você tem uma paixonite pelo Dr. Sexy"

"Só você poderia tornar essa situação mais embaraçosa do que já é"

"Poderia ser pior"

"Não poderia"

"Poderia sim"

"Como ?"

"Eu poderia ter comentado que um dos homens que estava na tela, o que estava em cima, se parecia muito com o Castiel"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	45. Motivos para olhar para Dean

**45. Motivos para olhar para Dean**

Normalmente ele olhava para Dean para tentar entende-lo melhor. Algumas vezes ele olhava intensamente nos olhos de Dean para tentar enfatizar o significado das palavras que estava dizendo. Mas as vezes ele olhava para Dean pelo simples motivo que ele era bem agradável de se olhar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	46. Usando o sobretudo

_N/A : Em relação ao episódio 7x02 Hello Cruel drabble contem cenas não gráficas de masturbação._

**46. Usando o sobretudo**

Ele estava bêbado e todos os outros estavam dormindo quando ele pega o sobretudo guardado no Impala e o veste. Quando se olha no espelho a imagem é quase cômica, ele diz com uma voz séria imitando o anjo "Meu nome é Castiel eu sou um anjo do Senhor" ele ri de si mesmo enquanto seu coração parece se comprimir contra si mesmo dentro de seu peito.

Ele se deita na cama e pode sentir o cheiro de Castiel no casaco, ou o cheiro de Jimmy Novak, ele não tem certeza, e depois de um segundo decide que não se importa. Ele fecha seus olhos e imagina Castiel sobre ele, o corpo de um homem e a alma de um anjo, isso também não importa mais afinal qualquer um, mulheres ou homens ou anjos no fim vão embora ou são arrancados de você. Ele passa seus dedos por seus lábios e finge que são os de Castiel, ele continua fingindo ,em sua mente inebriada suas mãos se tornam as mãos dele e todas as sensações em seu corpo são causadas por ele.

Quando termina ele não sabe se ri ou se chora do quão patético se sente ,ele não faz nenhum dos dois ele apenas tira o sobretudo ,coloca seu rosto contra ele e fica assim até adormecer.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	47. Famílias

_N/A : Se passa entre a 5° e a 6° temporada._

**47. Famílias**

Ele devia estar satisfeito, ele devia estar feliz, ele se diz isso todo dia. Uma esposa e um filho, a vida que sempre quisera, a família comum e perfeita , ele finge se sentir no lugar certo porque tem certeza que qualquer dia desses vai ser realidade. Mas enquanto isso fica se lembrando e sonhando com sua família antiga, o irmão ex viciado em sangue de demônio, o velho que vivia sozinho e lhe servia como pai substituto e o anjo caído que nunca entendia as referências que fazia. Ele tem certeza que um dia vai parar com isso e querer fazer parte daquela família perfeita, mas todo dia quando acorda tem a certeza que esse dia ainda não chegou.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	48. Coisas

_N/A : Em relação ao episódio 7x02 Hello Cruel World._

**48. Coisas**

Dean era apegado a coisas, ele sempre fora. Suas coisas favoritas : Torta ,uma das suas memórias mais felizes era de sua mãe lhe servindo uma generosa fatia de torta de maça. O Amuleto que Sam lhe dera quando eram crianças. Seu rock'n roll e seu carro, esses ele herdara de seu pai. Agora o sobretudo também fazia parte dessa seleção afinal ele pertencera a Castiel.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	49. Não mais um anjo

_N/A : Em relação ao episódio 7x01 Meet the new boss._

**49. Não mais um anjo**

Mary lhe contara estórias sobre anjos , até hoje ele se lembra de quando era criança olhar para o céu e se sentir seguro porque seus guardiões sem nome o estavam protegendo.

O que Mary nunca mencionara nessas estórias é o que acontece quando anjos deixam de ser anjos, Dean já vira isso acontecer duas vezes. Na primeira em um futuro que nunca aconteceria com o anjo se tornando humano e se mergulhando em decadência porque odeia sua condição. Na segunda no presente quando se tornou o novo deus e com esse poder parecia ter perdido qualquer sinal de humanidade que um dia tivera.

Dean não sabia qual era pior. Só sabia ,mesmo sem ter nenhuma esperança de que fosse acontecer, que queria o seu anjo de volta.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	50. Céu

_N/A : Wow ! 50 drabbles, desculpe esse momento de egocentrismo mas acho que mereço um pouquinho nesse caso. Eu gostaria de agradecer muito a todos que leram e comentaram, especialmente para LiaCollins, Wingradle e Carol. As minhas drabbles de Dean/Castiel vão continuar a ser postadas aqui, embora provavelmente não no mesmo ritmo acelerado das últimas três semanas._

**50. Céu**

A maioria das memórias de seu céu são com Sam, fazia sentido haviam passado a vida toda juntos cuidando um do outro, há algumas de momentos de carinho de sua mãe e de aprovação de seu pai. As de Castiel eram poucas, isso porque quase toda vez que se encontraram o mundo parecia estar acabando a sua volta ,mas mesmo com o fator apocalipse, guerras entre o céu e o inferno tais memórias felizes existiam, quando se encontrava nelas Dean as encenava perfeitamente e as aproveitava ao máximo, mas quando acabavam não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se aquele lugar realmente merecia o titulo de paraíso afinal o Castiel de verdade não estava lá com ele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	51. Lisa

**51. Lisa**

Ele acredita que talvez tirar as memórias dela deve ser o melhor presente que ele poderia dar a alguém, uma existências sem o conhecimentos de monstros, anjos, demônios e é claro ele próprio. Ele a imaginava antes ,uma vida normal e se sentia meio idiota por saber que o que o atraia mais era o conceito e não a pessoa. Ela o recebera em sua casa e em sua vida sem exigências e com aceitação tudo o que o homem quebrado que ele era precisava no momento. Lisa era uma boa pessoa e ele a amava por isso, só não estava apaixonado por ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	52. Dean odeia o cara da pizza

**52. Dean odeia o cara da pizza**

Dean sabia que não era justo guardar rancor e ter raiva de um personagem fictício, principalmente um personagem fictício de um filme pornô ,mas ele tinha certeza que tinha sido tudo culpa do cara da pizza afinal se não fosse por ele Cas não teria acreditado que quando alguém ,mesmo que esse alguém seja um demônio que você odeia e quer matar, te beija do nada o que você faz é empurrá-los contra a parede mais próxima e beijá-los vorazmente de volta enquanto seu melhor amigo com quem você tem uma profunda ligação está no quarto tendo que assistir essa cena.

Dean permanece odiando o cara da pizza por muito tempo ,mas na primeira vez que Castiel o beija suas mãos correm pelo seu corpo e seu beijo é forte contra seus lábios ,ele decide que se Castiel aprendeu aquilo com o cara da pizza o sujeito não merece seu ódio e que talvez dependendo do que mais ele ensinara a Castiel ele poderia até um dia perdoá-lo completamente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	53. 10 coisas que eu odeio em você

_N/A : POV Dean. Obviamente baseado no filme 10 coisas que eu odeio em você, talvez alguém já tenha feito uma versão dean/castiel desse poema antes se esse for o caso eu peço desculpas._

**53. 10 coisas que eu odeio em você**

Eu odeio a maneira como você fala comigo e a maneira como suas grandes assas aparecem quando a luz muda

Eu odeio a maneira como você senta no meu carro,

eu odeio quando você me encara

Eu odeio seu sobretudo sujo e como consegue ler minha mente,

Eu odeio isso tanto em você que quase me deixa doente

Eu odeio quando você acha que está sempre certo e quando você mente,

Eu odeio quando você me faz rir e ainda mais quando você me faz chorar,

Odeio quando você não está perto e quando você não vem quando eu te chamo

Mas eu odeio principalmente não conseguir te odiar

Nem um pouco, nem por um segundo,

Nem mesmo só por te odiar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	54. Ir Embora

**54. Ir Embora**

Se dados a chance todos o deixariam, iriam embora. Fora assim com seu pai e uma vez com Sam. E agora com Castiel. Era uma certeza que Dean tinha sobre o mundo e conseguia listar muito bem as razões porque acreditava nisso. Mas um fato que Dean freqüentemente negligenciava era que as pessoas que o amam sempre voltam para ele de uma maneira ou de outra ,como Castiel sempre voltaria.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	55. Como um irmão

**55. Como um irmão**

Dean diz que ele é como um irmão para ele. Castiel já teve irmãos , milhares na verdade. Família é hierarquia , seguir ordens e impessoal. Família é uma obrigação e um fardo.

Ele diz para Castiel que ele é como um irmão para ele. Seu irmão é a única constante em sua vida. Ele só consegue se abrir e se aproximar das pessoas que são família ,seu pai, Bobby e Sam. Dean iria para o inferno por eles, ele já o fizera. Castiel é família. E família é tudo para ele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	56. Sardas

_N/A : Baseado na entrevista que o Misha deu dizendo que o Cas está contando as sardas do Dean toda vez que o encara._

**56. Sardas**

Castiel não consegue pensar em nenhuma razão lógica pelo seu interesse pelos pequenos pontinhos dourados quase imperceptíveis que se espalha pelo nariz e maças do rosto de Dean. Sardas são apenas o efeito de melanina na pele e a sua reação ao sol ,dificilmente algo que julgava que captaria seu interesse, e mesmo contra toda lógica assim era. Ele conta 197, é o maior número que já chegara ,sempre a coisas a serem ditas e batalhas a serem lutadas e as vezes os olhos de Dean o distraem por alguns momentos e ele tem que começar a contar de novo.

Dean sabe que ele conta suas sardas, por isso se esforça para ficar parado e não sorrir do quão adorável a situação é, "Anjos do senhor não são adoráveis" ele diz para si mesmo mentalmente de novo ,ultimamente era quase um mantra que não importava o quantas vezes repetisse não conseguia acreditar.

Castiel acredita que Dean não sabe que ele conta suas sardas e acha isso bom, a idéia de Dean saber de sua pequena mania o deixa desconfortável . Dean sabe que Castiel não sabe que ele sabe, e também acha isso bom porque está esperando o momento perfeito para comentar a respeito, afinal não deve haver nada mais adorável no mundo do que um anjo embaraçado.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	57. As you wish

_N/A : Referência ao filme e ao livro A Princesa Prometida (The Princess Bride), acho que talvez faça mais sentido caso se tenha assistido ou lido previamente._

**57. As you wish**

"Como você desejar" era o que Castiel sempre dizia para ele quando lhe pedia algo, e Dean Winchester lhe pedia muitas coisas e freqüentemente essas não eram muito fáceis e quase com certeza não agradáveis.

Demorou muito tempo mas um dia Dean percebeu que quando ele dizia "Como você desejar" o que Castiel queria mesmo dizer era "Eu te amo" ,foi um momento surpreendente, mas não tão surpreendente quanto o momento que ele percebeu que verdadeiramente o amava também.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	58. Tal pai, Tal filho

**58. Tal pai, Tal filho**

Dean se lembra como seu pai era antes de sua mãe morrer, do quão feliz e relaxado ele parecia nessas memórias enevoadas. Ele se lembra de como seu pai era após a morte de sua mãe muito mais. De seu pai bebendo, consertando o Impala, se fechando e odiando sua vida. Só continuando porque tinha uma missão e porque tinha que proteger Sam. Ele sempre quisera ser como seu pai, agora ele era e essa era a mais triste das vitórias já que tudo indicava que a perda de Castiel seria para ele o que a perda de Mary havia sido para John.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	59. Não pise naquele peixe

**59. Não pise naquele peixe**

Castiel estava na beira do mar primordial quando o peixe sai da água ,ele dá um passo a frente sem ter certeza do que está vendo. Anael o puxa para trás e diz para não pisar naquele peixe, haviam grandes planos para aquele peixe, lhe diz que aquele é o começo de algo grandioso, um dia seu pai e eles amariam os descendentes daquela criatura mais do que tudo. Ele assentiu mesmo sem compreender porque era o plano de seu pai e tinha certeza que um dia tudo lhe faria sentido. Demora milhares de anos até esse dia chegar. No dia em que conhece Dean Winchester ele finalmente compreende.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	60. Lágrimas

_N/A : Se passa no final da sexta temporada._

**60. Lágrimas**

Desde que se estabelecera no corpo de Jimmy Novak Castiel havia experienciado muitas das suas funções corporais , chorar nunca fora uma destas, e não achava que algum dia viesse a experiencia-la e não tinha interesse nenhum em fazê-lo. Mas naquele momento quando Dean está decepcionado e perde a fé e o respeito que tinha por ele seus lábios tremem ,ele se transporta para o céu da eterna terça-feira do homem autista e ao se sentar no banco já pode sentir as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. E parece que quando começa não para mais porque aquele é o tipo de choro que não é apenas pela coisa ruim que acabara de acontecer mas por todas as outras coisas ruins que já lhe haviam acontecido e que iriam acontecer. O tipo de choro que só é amenizado com alguém segurando seus ombros enquanto as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto e lhe dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem, mas infelizmente não havia mais ninguém para fazer isso por ele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	61. No fogo, Na escuridão

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio The End_.

**61. No fogo, Na escuridão**

Castiel sabia que o plano não iria funcionar, podia ver que o Dean do passado também tinha suas dúvidas e que o Dean do presente tinha certeza. Ser usado como isca, ao entrar em sua cabana ele se pergunta o que vai acontecer depois ,ele perdera seus poderes mas ainda não tinha uma alma humana , humanos quando morrem vão para o céu ou para o inferno, se esse fosse o caso sabia que para ele céu não seria uma opção. O que acontece com anjos após a morte lhe foi dito para não pensar nisso e por bilhões de anos ele não o fizera como o soldado obediente que uma vez fora ,até onde podia ver não havia após para eles, deixar de existir ou praticamente não existir parado em um limbo de escuridão eterna. Ele pode ouvir batidas bruscas na porta após alguns minutos ,Dean com certeza, só não sabe qual deles e qual deles seria pior. O Dean do passado era mais fraco, ele tinha dúvidas, ele não estaria disposto a sacrificar os outros, ele ainda se via principalmente como o irmão mais velho de Sam. Castiel gostava mais do Dean do passado mas era quase doloroso ver cada detalhezinho idiota que ele tinha e que o outro Dean perdera nos últimos cinco anos. Não era ele na porta e ri quando percebe isso.

"Você vai usar a sua cantada última noite na Terra em mim, sério ?" Castiel diz entretido.

Dean não responde, apenas o beija e o joga contra a cama.

Suas orgias eram simples, corpo contra corpo, prazer e depois voltar para a realidade, algo mais como uma das funções corporais que ele já se acostumara a ter ,não ocupava mais seus pensamentos do que os atos de urinar ou comer (na verdade pensava um pouco mais em comer porque o apocalipse tornara os hambúrgueres bem menos disponíveis). Com Dean sexo era diferente, era complicado, destrutivo e intensamente emocional. Antes podia também ser classificado como algo que lhe trazia pura felicidade, quando era apenas ele e Dean tentando parar o apocalipse, quando ainda havia esperança. Nos últimos anos não fora assim, das vezes que acontecera era no meio de discussões que tinham, vindo de medo, raiva , necessidade e desespero. Ele toma seu corpo ,sussurra em seu ouvido mil palavras em linguas esquecidas sobre amor, ódio e devoção e mantém seus olhos fixos nos dele até o fim.

Dean coloca suas roupas sem olhar ou falar nada com ele, nada de tão incomum assim e nem o incomoda tanto não consegue pensar em nada que o outro teria para lhe dizer, mas aparentemente Dean tem uma opinião diferente já que assim que chega na porta ele diz sem se virar para encará-lo :

"Eu sinto muito Cas"

"Por sexo ? Você tá ficando puritano depois de velho"

"Não por isso"

"Porque então ? "

"Por tudo"

Castiel não sabe como responder a isso mas antes que tenha a chance de pensar em algo Dean já vai embora. Ele espera que o outro Dean volte para o passado e mude as coisas, que o mundo não acabe ,que ele se torne uma pessoa diferente e principalmente que Dean não mude jamais. Mas isso tudo é hipotético. Ele continua indo em frente para ajudar o Dean do seu presente ,servir de isca e provavelmente morrer, ele diz para si mesmo que se não fosse pelo efeito das drogas ele estaria correndo dali para se salvar, mas até em sua mente as palavras soam ridículas de tão falsas ,se estivesse sóbrio ainda iria para lá, se ainda fosse um anjo também, iria morrer em algumas horas então pelo menos devia ser honesto consigo mesmo , era a única constante naquele mundo onde tudo havia mudado, por aquele homem arrogante que o máximo que lhe dera fora um apelido e que ele agora detestava quase tanto quanto o amava ele faria tudo de novo e de novo. Fora amaldiçoado desde que o conhecera ,iria sempre acabar daquele jeito, por Dean ele iria para o fogo do inferno ou para a escuridão do nada.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	62. Esperança

**62. Esperança**

Castiel foi o primeiro que lhe disse que coisas boas aconteciam, quer dizer ele já tinha ouvido outras pessoas dizerem isso, pessoas que vivem suas vidas em abençoada ignorância de não saber o que existe lá fora, mas foi só quando o anjo lhe disse que acreditou que isso talvez fosse verdade. O time livre-arbítrio sempre teve Castiel como seu principal membro, antes era apenas ele e Sam tentando aguentar o que mais o mundo jogaria na cabeça deles ,foi Castiel o tempo todo, um anjo com dúvidas, um anjo com escolhas , um anjo que mesmo após ter perdido a fé em deus não havia perdido a fé nele, um anjo que o fez acreditar que contra todas as possibilidades eles poderiam ganhar. Mesmo após terem parado o apocalipse ainda era assim ,quando as coisas complicassem mesmo ele ligaria para Castiel e este sempre viria como um daqueles príncipes encantados de contos de fadas para salvá-lo ,não era um conceito que conseguia largar mesmo que tecnicamente nessa escalação de papéis isso fizesse dele a princesa esperando pelo seu bravo cavaleiro. Quando ele vê o sobretudo flutuando na água ele sabe que não foi só o anjo que morreu, morreu também o resto da esperança que ainda tinha.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	63. Ciúmes

_N/A : Para LiaCollins ,eu não sei se é exatamente o que você queria, talvez eu faça alguma outra coisa com esse tema mais pra frente._

**63. Ciúmes**

Dean sempre tentava se convencer a não sentir ciúmes de Castiel. Ele não devia sentir ciúmes ao ver Jimmy beijando sua esposa, Castiel sequer estava lá dentro daquele corpo. Ele não devia sentir ciúmes ao imaginar Castiel e Chastity naquele quarto de bordel tão perto dele ,ele praticamente tivera que jogar Castiel nela. Ele não devia sentir ciúmes do quão próximo Castiel parecia ser de alguns de seus irmãos como Uriel e Balthazar, isso seria muita hipocrisia considerando como ele e Sam eram. Ele não devia sentir ciúmes de Castiel e Meg se beijando, isso só acontecera por causa da droga daquele filme pornô e por causa daquela maldita demônio tentando corromper o seu anjo (nesse momento ele também decide que não quer Castiel trabalhando com demônios nunca mais sob circunstancia nenhuma). Ele não devia sentir ciúmes de uma mulher aleatória na televisão dizendo que Castiel era sexy, afinal achar Castiel atraente só provava que os olhos dessa mulher estavam funcionando direito. E principalmente Dean dizia para si mesmo todas as vezes que não tinha o direito de sentir ciúmes de Castiel porque eles não estavam juntos desse jeito e provavelmente nunca estariam. Dean sempre tentava se convencer a não ter ciúmes de Castiel e ele sempre falhava.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	64. SuperHomem

_N/A : Se passa durante a quinta temporada._

**64. Super-Homem**

Castiel tentou argumentar com Dean que haviam coisas muito mais importantes que ele deveria estar fazendo do que do que assistir um filme, Dean disse que não era só um filme, já que ele estava passando cada vez mais tempo com humanos ele precisava aprender um pouco de cultura pop para se comunicar melhor e os filmes do Super-Homem eram essenciais, o que Dean deixara de mencionar era que Castiel o lembrava muito desse super-herói ,esse ser forte, bom e justo de outro mundo que defende e se importa profundamente com a Terra e com a humanidade em geral e mais ainda com um humano em particular (embora Dean tenha ficado um pouco irritado por isso fazer dele Lois Lane e passou a maior parte do filme não conseguindo prestar muita atenção no que estava acontecendo na tela por estar se indagando mentalmente porque em toda comparação com personagens que se encontrava ele sempre acabava como a garota do casal).

Castiel acabara assistindo o filme já que Dean fora tão insistente (Sam já havia lhe dito que quando Dean teimava com alguma coisa o melhor é fazer o que ele queria de uma vez se não ele não pararia de te irritar a respeito). Castiel também se identificara com os personagens do filme, um ser incrivelmente poderoso que ao entrar em contato com essa coisinha que seria insignificante para a maioria acaba mudando tanto que se torna fraco e vulnerável. Castiel era Super-Homem e Dean Winchester era a sua Kriptonita.

**_Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas._**


	65. Claire

_N/A : POV Claire. Se passa durante o episódio 7x01 Meet the new boss._

**65. Claire**

"Olá Castiel, eu não sei se anjos ouvem mesmo orações, você só esteve em mim por poucos minutos mas eu lembro deles muito bem, eu não sei se isso acontece sempre mas eu pude ver a sua mente e sentir as suas dúvidas ,e eu lembro do conhecimento que muitas das coisas que foram postas na nossa bíblia estão erradas ,mas eu espero que essa não seja uma delas. Você tem aparecido muito no noticiário ultimamente ,minha mãe sempre desliga a televisão quando acontece mas não dá pra fingir, nossos vizinhos cochicham e especulam a respeito quando acham que não estamos prestando atenção e de madrugada eu ando na ponta dos dedos até a sala para ver o reprise das noticias e saber o que você está fazendo, algumas coisas parecem boas mas outras realmente me assustam. Meu pai uma vez me disse que mesmo quando há boas intenções poder é perigoso e pode corromper, ele sempre me deu bons conselhos, talvez ele possa fazer o mesmo por você. Dizem que você é deus, eu não tenho o conhecimento do porque disso, talvez você tenha resolvido preencher o lugar do seu pai e eu entendo isso, meu pai tomou o meu lugar mas eu teria feito o mesmo por ele. Eu não sei se eu acredito em deus, pelo menos não aquele que você chama de pai, não mais, mas eu acredito em você como anjo ,porque eu senti o quanto você se importava e o quão longe você iria ,que mesmo com as suas dúvidas você queria primeiramente proteger a Terra e proteger aquele homem, Dean é o nome dele não é ? Eu sei que por ele você pode consertar as coisas e eu espero que você faça isso. E por favor se meu pai ainda estiver por aí cuide dele e também cuide de você"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	66. Romance

**66. Romance**

Chuck nunca quis se tornar um escritor de estórias de amor, ele na adolescência gostava de pensar em seus futuros livros como Stephen King encontra The Hardy Boys com uma pitada de Kurt Vonnegut nas entrelinhas, e na vida adulta considerava ter cumprido muito bem tal meta com os livros de supernatural, mas foi só Castiel aparecer na trama que apesar de manterem as características originais seus livros ganharam o elemento de romance, não era o que ele havia planejado originalmente mas quando se escreve é necessário se deixar surpreender e deixar seus personagens seguirem seu rumo natural, o próprio Vonnegut tinha dito algo parecido e quem era ele para discutir com o mestre e talvez seja só o seu ego de escritor falando mas quem sabe talvez Dean e Castiel tenham o potencial para ser a melhor estória de amor já contada.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	67. Paralelos

**67. Paralelos**

Aparentemente deus, o universo, destino ou seja lá quem fosse que controlasse tudo isso tinha uma queda por simetria literária. Dizem que sexo é demoníaco e amor é divino ,isso é um mito da terra mas seja como fosse o céu e o inferno haviam cada um mandado um de seus agentes para os dois homens cuja grande profecia do fim do mundo se referia. Sam transara com um demônio e Dean se apaixonara por um anjo.

_**Obrigada por ler ,reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	68. Memórias

**68. Memórias**

Ele apaga as memórias de Lisa e de Bem mesmo achando que isso não era o certo a ser feito, afinal foi Dean que lhe pediu para fazer isso e mesmo agora tinha dificuldade em lhe dizer não. Por um segundo Castiel não sabe se sente pena ou inveja deles, porque se ele esquecesse, se tivesse todas as suas memórias de Dean retiradas não haveria mais culpa, mais aquele sentimento de perda, ele saberia que o que estava fazendo era certo, ele poderia ser feliz. Mas não seria ele, essa era a parte mais trágica, porque em bilhões de anos de existência fora aquele homem que agora o desprezava que lhe causara o maior impacto, mais do que seus irmãos, mais do que guerras entre o céu e o inferno, mais que seu pai. Dean não era apenas uma pessoa que conhecera, ele era agora uma parte dele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	69. The space between us

_N/A : Inspirada pela frase "The space between us scares the hell out of me"_

**69. The space between us**

Chega a assustar a Dean o quão ridiculamente fácil seria puxar a gravata de Castiel e trazer seus lábios junto aos dele, o quão fácil seria mudar tudo. Porque quando se tratava deles havia muito em jogo ,muito a se ganhar e muito a se perder, perder tudo até onde Dean via, com um simples ato ele podia arruinar tudo ,perder essa pessoa que se importava com ele e que ele amava com uma intensidade que só sentira por membros da sua família. Seria fantástico ou seria horrível. Seria como abrir a caixa e descobrir se o gato de _Schrödinger_está vivo ou morto, ele supunha que talvez houvesse uma terceira opção, que Castiel não se importasse, que fosse completamente indiferente a respeito, mas isso também seria uma droga, ninguém quer ter um relacionamento que seja como um gato zumbi. A imagem de beijar Castiel passa em replay na sua mente e ele se mantém parado. Era mais fácil ficar em silêncio, era mais fácil não fazer nada, era seguro. Aquele espaço entre eles o assustava mais do que qualquer coisa.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	70. Pesadelos

_N/A : Como o título indica esse drabble é uma descrição de um sonho então ficou propositalmente meio caótico em algumas partes._

**70. Pesadelos**

Os pesadelos que tem agora são até piores dos que tinha após voltar do inferno, Castiel entra na água, Sam grita segurando sua cabeça e ele esfaqueia Amy, tudo ao mesmo tempo. A cena muda e ele pode ver Lúcifer ao lado de Sam ,ele tenta se mover para pará-lo mas seus pés estão presos ao chão, ele tenta gritar mas nenhum som sai. Ele está em um beco e Castiel o está socando, ele não revida só recebe _"Eu te dei tudo, eu perdi meus poderes, eu perdi minha vida, e agora ainda por cima você quer o meu corpo ? Você me enoja"_ Castiel lhe diz antes de dar outro soco e lhe mandar para outra cena. Ele está diante de um menino, um menino que acabou de ter sua mãe morta, tinha acontecido o mesmo com ele, no seu caso um monstro entrou na sua casa e matou sua mãe ,agora ele tinha entrado naquela casa e matado a mãe do menino monstro, deveria sentir diferente, não sentia, talvez fosse a mesma situação, um menino que por acaso tinha poderes sobrenaturais (como Sammy, sua mente insistia em comparar) que teve sua mãe morta por um monstro, ele era o monstro e agora o menino também era um monstro, ele o fizera assim. Sam está diante dele usando um terno branco dizendo que tudo aquilo é culpa dele, ele sabe que é verdade, começa tudo denovo.

Quando ele acorda as coisas estão em ordem, mas Sam ainda estava tendo alucinações, ele ainda tinha assassinado Amy e Castiel ainda estava morto. Sua vida ainda era um pesadelo.

**_Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas._**


	71. Anna

**71. Anna**

No momento que suas memórias voltam as vozes que tem ouvido passam a fazer sentido, a voz de Castiel mais clara do que todas as outras ,seus medos, suas dúvidas e Dean Winchester no meio de cada pensamento.

Ela sentia curiosidade por Dean afinal ele despertara muita curiosidade em Castiel, havia atração também embora seu irmão não conseguisse identificar ainda, ela conseguia, e podia sentir parte da graça de Castiel ainda estando na cicatriz no ombro de Dean. Anna fizera sexo com Dean para se sentir mais próxima de Castiel , Dean nunca iria admitir mas esse também foi seu motivo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	72. Harry Potter

**72. Harry Potter**

"Isso é tão errado"

"Porque Dean ?"

"Você é um anjo não deveria estar lendo um livro sobre bruxos"

"Você mesmo disse que eu deveria assimilar mais sobre a cultura humana e esses livros são alguns dos mais populares no mundo atualmente"

"Então vai ver televisão ,tá passando uma maratona de Dr Sexy e deixa esse livro de lado"

"Não obrigada"

"Porque não ?

"Porque está interessante, agora vá comprar um pouco de torta e me deixa em paz" disse Castiel tirando dinheiro da carteira de Jimmy e entregando para Dean.

"Tá, mas que fique claro que eu estou fazendo isso pela torta não por você"

"Tudo bem" Castiel diz sem tirar os olhos da página em que estava.

Durante aquela semana Dean formula a teoria que Castiel tem algum poder de super-leitura já que ele termina cada livro em um ou dois dias mas Sam lhe garante que quando se trata de Harry Potter isso na verdade é um comportamento bem normal. Toda vez que vê Castiel lendo o fica encarando irritado até receber mais dinheiro para torta (quando Sam repara no que seu irmão está fazendo diz para ele parar de se aproveitar de Castiel de Dean responde "Eu posso me aproveitar do meu anjo o quanto eu quiser e eu tenho certeza que ele até gosta quando eu me aproveito dele. Porque você está rindo Sam ?" depois de um tempo Sam consegue dizer "Dean você está confundindo realidade com pornografia de novo ?"). Mas mesmo com as vantagens das tortas Dean fica aliviado quando vê que Castiel terminou de ler o último livro só para no dia seguinte vê-lo novamente com o primeiro.

"Porque você tá lendo isso de novo ?"

"Porque são ótimos livros, tem uma ótima trama e porque eu quero fazer isso"

"O que tem de tão bom nesses livros ?"

"Eles contam a estória de três pessoas em circunstancias impossíveis que arriscam tudo para impedir que o vilão acabe com o mundo porque acreditam que mesmo com os sacrifícios é o certo a se fazer, é o tipo de estória que eu gosto de ler a respeito"

"Eles tem um final feliz ?"

"Sim"

Dean para de reclamar a respeito dos livros após isso, ele ainda odeia bruxos mas se aqueles livros dão a Castiel algum tipo de esperança ele não consegue se opor a eles.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	73. Reencontro

_N/A : Nessa fic há um pequeno spoof de uma frase do episódio The Wedding of River Song de Doctor Who._

**73. Reencontro**

Dean pensou em mil coisas que diria para Castiel se algum dia o encontrasse de novo. Lhe diria que ele era um idiota, que não valia a pena se sacrificar por ninguém e muito menos por ele, que ele não era uma donzela esperando por seu bravo cavaleiro, Castiel não precisava ser um herói ele só precisava estar lá bem de novo e preferencialmente ao seu lado. Iria lhe pedir desculpas por dezenas de coisas grandes e centenas de coisas pequenas que ele disse ou fez. Iria dizer a falta que ele lhe fizera e o quão quebrado ficara enquanto achava que ele estava morto. Iria dizer o quanto Castiel era amado, por seus irmãos, por Sam e por ninguém mais do que ele.

Mas quando vê Castiel na sua frente as palavras não saem, ele ao invés disso envolve Castiel em seus braços e o abraça bem apertado. E quando consegue falar o que sai de sua boca não é um monólogo ,apenas uma frase de oito palavras, uma afirmação mas também um pedido :

"Você nunca mais vai ir embora de novo"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	74. Alivio

**74. Alivio**

Sam tinha que admitir que foi um alivio quando Castiel passou a viajar com eles afinal não o confundiam mais como sendo namorado, marido ou sei lá o que de Dean, não quando Dean tinha Castiel ao seu lado para cumprir esse papel.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	75. Favorito

_N/A : Se passa durante a 6° Temporada_

**75. Favorito**

Balthazar já tinha decidido que Dean Winchester era um idiota antes mesmo de conhecê-lo e quando o encontro aconteceu só serviu para reafirmar sua opinião. Anjos não deveriam ter favoritos entre seus irmãos, isso lhe fazia completo sentido até Castiel aparecer, Castiel que queria ser bom e justo mais do que queria ganhar, que agia bravamente e sem egoísmos em nome do que achava que era certo e por aqueles com quem se importava. Pelo menos não foi só com ele, aconteceu com Anna, Rachel e até Uriel, seu irmão acabou despertando esse sentimento de gostar e a confusão que isso acompanhava neles apenas por ser quem ele era. Então ao encontrar aquele humano por quem Castiel havia feito tantos sacrifícios e que ainda assim não sentia ou era orgulhoso demais para demonstrar um pouco de apreciação ou afeto pelo seu favorito, Balthazar não conseguia evitar a conclusão de que Dean era um idiota.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	76. Han Solo

**76. Han Solo**

"Eu te amo"

"Eu sei"

"Isso é uma referência a Star Wars ?"

"Sim, eu achei que você apreciaria"

"Achou certo mas quinto ou sexto filme ?"

"Qual a diferença ?"

"Se fosse o sexto eu seria Han Solo, eu acho que eu daria um ótimo Han Solo, por favor me deixe ser Han Solo, eu quero ser Han Solo"

"Tudo bem Dean, você é Han Solo"

"Ha ha, eu sabia. Vamos achar o Sam ,não espera o Luke pra contar pra ele"

"Se Sam é Luke por associação você não seria..."

"Para com isso, eu sou Han Solo"

"Mas.."

"Mas nada. EU SOU HAN SOLO"

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	77. All out of love

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio 7x06 Slash Fiction_

**77. All out of Love**

Dean sempre detestou Air Supply, a banda era a epítome do soft rock meloso que ele desprezava e o único motivo pelo qual ele sabia das letras das músicas era porque elas grudavam na sua cabeça e ficavam se repetindo até você quase enlouquecer. Quando Sam liga o rádio e All out of Love de todas as músicas está no ar ele tem certeza que é o universo ferrando com ele de novo, mas quando Sam se oferece para desligar o rádio ele diz que não, isso porque a letra o começa a lembrar de Castiel, de como ele está agora, aquela música que antes era tão vazia agora parecia ter vindo direto de sua alma. O refrão está prestes a começar e ele sabe que vai dublar porque ele não está só ouvindo a música, ele a está sentindo.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_Eu estou completamente sem amor, Estou tão perdido sem você_

_I know you were right, believing for so long_

_Eu sei que você estava certo, acreditando por tanto tempo_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

_Eu estou completamente sem amor, o que sou eu sem você?_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_Não é possível que seja tarde demais Para eu dizer que estava tão errado_

**_Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas._**


	78. Penteado

_N/A : Se passa durante a 5º temporada_

**78. Penteado**

Era algo bobo e Sam tinha certeza que única pessoa que havia notado era ele, mas era muito estranho um anjo que não se preocupava em trocar de roupa resolver usar seu cabelo de uma maneira diferente, não era nada demais mas ao invés de seus cabelos caírem de leve sobre sua testa como era assim que o conhecera ele agora penteara levemente para cima. A questão o ficou incomodando por dias e quando descobriu a resposta viu que essa estava diante de seus olhos o tempo todo, literalmente muitas vezes, Castiel arrumara seus cabelos da mesma maneira que Dean fazia, fazia sentido de uma certa maneira, só que agora ele estava preocupado que o mesmo fosse acontecer com Dean e da próxima vez eles fossem em uma loja Dean se comprasse um sobretudo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	79. Se você voltasse

_N/A : Se passa durante a 7º temporada. POV Dean._

**79. Se você voltasse**

"Oi Cas, eu não sei se você pode me ouvir de onde quer que você esteja, eu não tenho idéia do que acontece com anjos quando vocês morrem ,eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes, eu já vi tantos morrerem , mas foi só quando eu vi você entrando naquele lago que essa questão passou a me perturbar, eu espero que essas palavras estejam chegando a você de alguma forma. Eu ainda estou com raiva de você, de mim mais ainda, mas mesmo assim eu quero que você volte porque eu sinto a sua falta, acho que eu estou sentindo a sua falta até mesmo antes de tudo aquilo com o Crowley acontecer, desde que era só você, eu e o Sammy tentando parar o apocalipse, quando você estava se tornando humano. Se você voltasse assim eu te daria tudo que eu tenho a oferecer, o que infelizmente para você é quase nada. A primeira coisa que eu te daria seria torta, porque até onde eu sei você nunca comeu o que é um verdadeiro sacrilégio, e você deve adorar, você já gosta de hambúrgueres então você deve ter bom gosto, ou pelo menos um parecido com o meu. Se você voltasse como humano você precisaria trocar de roupa com mais frequência então você poderia usar as minhas até nós comprarmos algumas pra você, mas não se preocupa a gente mantém o sobretudo por nostalgia, eu tenho ele guardado na mala do meu carro esperando por você. Quando nós três estivéssemos viajando o Sam sentaria no banco de trás porque eu sou um pouco mais velho e você é ainda mais. Eu te ensinaria a zoar o Sam direito, te garanto que o meu humor é bem mais divertido do que aquele enoquiano que você curte. Eu te daria uma boa educação musical, te apresentaria a bandas como Metallica e outras de rock clássico, o Sam provavelmente te mostraria algumas das bandas indies dele, eu espero que isso não aconteça mas se você gostasse dessas eu estaria disposto a tirar o meu rock'n roll de vez em quando pra você ouvi-las, eu já consigo imaginar a cara de irritante satisfação que o Sam faria quando isso acontecesse ,mas eu não ia me importar tanto se isso te deixasse um pouco mais feliz. E poderia haver sexo, entre mim e você ,se você quisesse, provavelmente sua resposta pra algo assim seria não deve ser só a minha mente pervertida se manifestando de novo, mas eu estaria bem se nós nunca estivéssemos nada disso e você voltasse e fosse meu amigo de novo . Nós continuaríamos caçando mas as vezes eu iria dirigir até algum lugar que não tivesse nada haver com trabalho, algum lugar bonito e agradável que te fizesse se sentir bem. E eu estaria lá por você quando você voltasse e em diante, eu nunca iria embora. É pouco o que eu tenho a oferecer como eu já disse, mas talvez pra você seja o suficiente, então volte por favor, volte mesmo que não seja"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	80. Opções

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio Free to be you and me._

**80. Opções**

Ao contrario do que Dean Winchester supunha havia ocorrido a Castiel outras maneiras de passar sua provável ultima noite vivo além de ficar sentado naquele cômodo escuro ,talvez ir para países distantes ver as grandes obras da humanidade, experimentar algumas coisas que Dean havia definido como essenciais para a existência humana como hambúrgueres e tortas, e mais muitas opções mas nenhuma dessas lhe parecia tão agradável quanto passar a noite ao lado de Dean sem fazer nada. Mas aí Dean lhe diz que tem certeza de duas coisas : a primeira que duas pessoas que Castiel nunca ouviu falar chamadas Bert e Ernie são gays e segundo que Castiel não vai morrer virgem ,e que ele vai garantir essa última parte. Após isso Castiel pensava que talvez houvesse uma opção melhor de passar a sua última noite na Terra, afinal pelo que Dean dera a entender com essa frase ele ainda ia passar essa noite sozinho em um quarto com Dean só que eles não estariam fazendo nada.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	81. Pior

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio The End._

**81. Pior**

Dean sempre achou que todos iriam embora, mas sua visita ao futuro mostrou que estava errado, Castiel ficara ao seu lado mesmo provavelmente tendo a chance de partir com os outros anjos e deixar aquela terra devastada para trás, Castiel permaneceu e acabou mudando por causa dele, da maneira que Dean via ele pegou alguém que era bom e puro, e o degradou, o transformou em alguém como ele, e no fim o traiu. Aparentemente pior do que quando as pessoas com quem se importava iam embora era quando elas decidiam ficar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	82. Becky

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio Time for a wedding._

**82. Becky**

Dean não tinha muitas tendências a olhar as coisas pelo lado positivo, mas na situação em que Sam e Becky se encontravam havia um.

"Bom se ela quer se casar com você ela não deve achar mais a idéia de nós dois juntos atraente"

Antes que Sam pudesse responder Becky se meteu entre eles.

"Sim mas isso é mais porque depois que um certo anjo de sobretudo entrou nos livros e na sua vida eu achei um novo par favorito"

"O que ?"

"Não se faça de desentendido Dean Winchester, os longos olhares, os diálogos fofos , o constante sacrifício, a química, a ligação mais profunda ,não tem como não amar vocês, eu devo ter lido Free to be you and me umas vinte vezes, literalmente. Acho que tem até uma chance de vocês se tornarem canon !"

"Não vai acontecer"

"Ainda em estado de negação Dean ? tsc, tsc, tsc."

"Ele morreu então eu tenho certeza que não vai acontecer"

"Primeiro : Spoilers ! Esses livros ainda nem foram publicados então não estrague a experiência de ler sem saber o que vai acontecer pra mim ,é muito irritante. Segundo : Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi lendo os livros de Supernatural é que se você for do sexo masculino e atraente você não fica morto por muito tempo. O Cas estava certo Dean, o seu problema é que você não tem fé o suficiente"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	83. Similar

_N/A : Se passa durante a 7° Temporada_

**83. Similar**

Sam também sente falta de Castiel, não tanto quanto Dean obviamente, mas havia em si também uma certa saudade e luto, afinal apesar do mal começo tinha se afeiçoado um pouco do anjo de seu irmão no decorrer dos últimos anos, mas no entanto não demonstra ou o menciona para Dean. Quando pergunta para Dean qual é o seu problema ele sabe exatamente qual é a resposta certa mesmo que seu irmão se recuse a dizer, mas no entanto não ousa falar sobre Castiel, sente que só pode dizer e comentar depois que Dean falar primeiro, de uma maneira distorcida seria quase ofensivo se ele resolvesse comentar a respeito para Dean, isso porque por mais diferente que fosse de seu irmão naquela situação especifica eles eram muito similares, ele não podia forçar Dean a falar sobre Castiel afinal ele próprio quase nunca falava sobre Jessica.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	84. Palavras

**84. Palavras**

Amor. Uma palavrinha de quatro letras que pelo que Dean entendia as pessoas usavam para preencher buracos em conversas e em relacionamentos, ele não vê uso de tal palavra para si, porque esta pertence a pessoas boas que vivem vidas normais. Outras palavras relacionadas também não pertencem a ele, palavras que formam frases como Eu sinto a sua falta e Gostaria que você estivesse aqui , ele não disse essas palavras, ele manteve aquele buraco vazio. E também a maior parte do tempo não achou que Castiel precisasse ou sequer apreciaria tais palavras dele, o anjo do senhor que o tirara do inferno, o anjo que decidira enfrentar o céu para parar o apocalipse não deveria precisar do homem quebrado que ele era de maneira nenhuma ,era essa a racionalização que fizera a maior parte do tempo, mas agora as vezes lhe ocorria que embora Castiel o tivesse salvado muitas vezes ele não era salvação, ele não era puro e perfeito, ele não era sua cura, ele falhava e tinha dúvidas, ele era mais um homem quebrado e perdido procurando por seu pai e ao que tudo indicava precisara dele mais que tudo. Mas agora pelo jeito era tarde demais. Dean ainda sentia que tais palavras não eram para ele e de qualquer maneira Castiel não estava lá para ouvi-las ,o buraco iria ficar vazio para sempre.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	85. Culpa

**85. Culpa**

Dean culpava Castiel por muitas coisas além de seu envolvimento com Crowley e as conseqüências que isso teve. O culpava por ter lhe confessado que tinha duvidas, por se abrir e confiar nele quando não havia indicativos que seria prudente fazê-lo. O culpava pelo quão adorável ele parecia quando não entendia as referências que fazia e pela sua constante interpretação literal das coisas.O culpava por ter se sacrificado tanto e por tê-lo salvado de tantas maneiras diferentes. O culpava por não ter acreditado que podia contar com ele quando precisava de ajuda. O culpava por ter feito com que ele acreditasse que coisas boas aconteciam, afinal ele havia entrado na sua vida e o anjo definitivamente havia sido uma das melhores coisas que lhe haviam acontecido, e o culpava por não ter lhe dito que coisas boas também acabam. Dean o culpava por Castiel ter feito com que ele o amasse desse jeito que não tem volta.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	86. Errado

**86. Errado**

Na noite em que Dean lhe disse que tinha certeza de que ele não morreria virgem, o levou a um bordel e lá ele conheceu e foi para um quarto dos fundos com uma mulher chamada Chastity, e como julgou apropriado a confortou a respeito de seu pai desaparecido e lhe garantiu que não era sua culpa, a reação dela foi hostil por razões que ele ainda não entende muito bem. Ao ver um filme pornô pela primeira vez não lhe apareceu nenhuma dúvida de que o cara da pizza amava a babá, mais tarde Dean explicou que sexo é por muitas vezes sem qualquer sentimento ,apenas algo físico, ele testou tal teoria ao beijar Meg e os resultados foram os piores possíveis, talvez para os outros fosse diferente, mas ele ainda assim não via nenhum valor em sexo se não houvesse algum tipo de conexão emocional entre os envolvidos. E já que a única pessoa com quem tinha tal conexão naturalmente estava bem longe de ser uma opção,Castiel tinha certeza que Dean estava errado, ele iria morrer virgem.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	87. Alucinação

_N/A : Se passa durante a 7° Temporada._

**87. Alucinação**

Algumas vezes ao longo dos últimos anos Dean tivera pesadelos de que ele ainda estava no inferno, que o apocalipse, Castiel e tudo mais havia sido só uma alucinação, mais uma tortura de Alastair, pensar que ele tinha saído de lá só para revelar depois que não.

Agora ele começou a desejar que tal teoria fosse verdadeira, afinal se tudo fosse uma alucinação e ele ainda estivesse no inferno significaria que Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Sam e todas estariam bem e vivos, e ele nunca teria perdido Castiel, já que afinal dessa maneira ele nunca o teria tido para começar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	88. Salvar

**88. Salvar**

Castiel tocara na alma de Dean no momento em que refizera seu corpo, viu tudo que ele já havia feito, cada memória e cada pensamento, mas mesmo assim havia muito que não compreendia, o observava com atenção mas as dúvidas continuavam, e uma delas maior do que todas as outras, Dean achava que era seu trabalho salvar todas as pessoas do mundo com a única exceção de si próprio. Castiel não entendia mas decidiu que já que Dean não se preocupava em se salvar, ele teria que fazer isso por ele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	89. Mensagens

**89. Mensagens**

Mesmo após Castiel ter morrido Dean manteve seu número no speed dial de seu celular. As vezes após Sam ter dormido ele ligava para o número até cair na caixa postal só para ouvir Castiel não entendendo porque querem que ele diga seu nome, algumas vezes quando Dean ouvia isso ele ria, em outras ele tinha que se segurar para não chorar. E as vezes ele mandava mensagens de texto, após Castiel ter voltado isso foi o que ele mais se arrependeu porque foi desconfortável e bem constrangedor ter que explicar para o anjo porque havia mensagens com de letras de músicas da banda Air Supply em seu celular, e o som das risadas de Sam quando ele estava fazendo isso não ajudou em nada.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	90. Perdão

**90. Perdão**

Ele fez algumas coisas boas em seu período como deus, mas infelizmente essas eram comparáveis ao número de coisas ruins, algumas que fariam com que todos aqueles com quem se importava se assustarem como seus irmãos e seu pai. Mas quando todas as almas saem de si o perdão que mais quer não é o deles mas sim o de Dean.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	91. Coragem

**91. Coragem**

Dean respirou fundo e disse para si mesmo que se ele tinha coragem para matar anjos ele tinha que arranjar coragem o suficiente para beijar um.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	92. Confuso

**91. Confuso**

Castiel não entendia nenhuma das referências a cultura pop que Dean fazia durante suas conversas e ele sabia disso muito bem, mas mesmo assim continuava a faze-las sempre que a oportunidade se apresentava porque adorava ver aquela expressão de confusão no rosto do anjo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	93. Comunicação

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio 6x03. Inspirado por uma cena do filme A Vila._

**93. Comunicação**

Castiel não pretendia mencionar que ele e Dean tinham uma ligação mais profunda. Da maneira que Castiel via comunicação servia para trocar informações com a intenção de resolver ou amenizar alguma situação, e não via como dizer para Dean todas as coisas que sentia por ele ,serviria a esse propósito. Não havia nada a ser ganhado se dissesse tais palavras , Dean evita momentos emocionais e apesar de Castiel ter emoções ainda não as compreende muito bem. Que bem poderia vir de dizer para Dean que em bilhões de anos de existência ele o afetou mais do que qualquer um , que as vezes não consegue pensar claramente ou se concentrar na guerra por pensamentos dele entrarem em sua mente o tempo todo. De que adiantaria dizer para Dean que por ele Castiel morreria e mataria, sendo o primeiro item já tendo acontecido algumas vezes e o segundo muitas vezes mais e tudo isso só sentindo medo quando achava que ele estava em perigo, por isso ele estava ali, por isso ele sempre vinha quando Dean o chamava, porque a segurança dele para ele era mais importante do que a de todos os outros. Da maneira que via dizer tais coisas seria ilógico e inútil já que estas não mudariam nada, então ele não as diz.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	94. Finais Felizes

**94. Finais Felizes**

Dean não acredita em finais felizes, não para pessoas como ele pelo menos, toda terra em que tenta se fixar já foi salgada e o máximo de esperança que tem é só o suficiente para aguentar até o dia seguinte e as vezes nem isso ,continuando a lutar e seguir em frente porque e só isso que sabe fazer. No momento em que Castiel volta a primeira coisa que faz é segurá-lo contra si, Dean sabe que o olhar confuso que Castiel dá quando isso acontece vai envergonhá-lo bastante mais tarde mas agora não importa porque ele precisa da prova física que ele está ali e vai continuar estando ali. Ele ainda não acredita em finais felizes mas naquele instante ele deixa sua mente vaguear pela possibilidade de talvez existir algo como meios felizes.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	95. Spoof Spuffy

_N/A : POV Castiel. Completamente spoof duma fala do episódio Touched de Buffy, mas quando eu assisti me lembrou demais do Dean e do Cas e eu não pude resistir._

**95. Spoof Spuffy**

"Dean me escute, eu estou vivo a muito mais tempo que você, muito mesmo, bilhões de anos na verdade, eu vi coisas que você não pode sequer imaginar e fiz coisas que eu prefiro que você não imagine, uma das coisas que vem com uma existência seguindo ordens, eu cometi muitos erros e fiz um monte de decisões ruins, e de todos esses milhares e milhares de anos a única certeza que eu tenho é você. Ei, olha pra mim, eu não estou te pedindo nada. Quando eu digo que te amo não é porque eu o quero, ou porque não posso tê-lo, não tem nada haver comigo. Eu amo o que você é, o que você faz, como você tenta. Eu vi a sua gentileza e a sua força. Eu vi o melhor e o pior de você, e eu entendo com perfeita clareza exatamente o que você é. Você é um homem incrível, você é o escolhido Dean"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	96. Humanidade

_N/A : Se passa no universo episódio The end. Como a continuidade desse universo é diferente a Anna ainda está viva. Tem Anna/Castiel como par secundário._

**96. Humanidade**

Lúcifer o deixou viver, o obrigou na verdade, aquela era a sua punição por ter escolhido a humanidade, viver o resto de sua vida naquela forma fraca, naquele mundo acabado, sem propósito e sem Dean. O irônico ele achava era o fato de nunca ter escolhido a humanidade. Algum tempo após a morte de Dean o acampamento acaba se dissolvendo, a maioria vai rumo ao norte com a esperança de que em algum ponto isolado da Tundra eles estariam seguros, Castiel vai para o sul ao invés disso,leva consigo sua arma, algumas roupas e um monte de frascos de pílulas, e segue sozinho uma forma indireta de suicídio ele conclui. No momento em que encontrou o corpo de Dean a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar sua arma em sua boca mas na hora de puxar o gatilho não conseguiu, o instinto de sobrevivência era forte demais.

Depois de algumas semanas na estrada ele acaba encontrando Anna, antes ele assumiria que isso era interferência de seu pai, agora ele tem certeza que é apenas coincidência ,apenas uma combinação dela ter sido deixada para trás como humana quando os outros anjos foram embora e a pura aleatoriedade do universo. Nenhum convite oficial é feito mas eles acabam viajando juntos. Ela não é seu propósito, ela não é Dean, ela não é alguém pelo qual ele morreria e viveria por, mas era alguém com quem se importava, a irmã que tinha estado ao seu lado por bilhões de anos e que o conhecia e entendia muito mais do que ele queria. Não era muito, mas era alguém para ele se segurar, ele não queria aquela humanidade em si mas a teve de qualquer maneira ,e algo sobre humanos é que eles precisam de alguém presente, qualquer um realmente e ela agora tinha esse papel. Nas noites mais frias eles se deitavam um pouco mais perto e ela insistia em lhe dizer que Dean o amava, Castiel desconversa toda vez que isso acontece, se Dean o amava ele fazia isso de uma maneira que Castiel não entendia. Eles falam sobre seus irmãos e o tempo que passaram no céu, ela o beija, ou ele a beija, não importa realmente quem começa porque no dia seguinte eles sempre fingem que nada aconteceu. Seria bem fácil ir além do beijo , ele não tinha mais qualquer insegurança quanto a sexo e incesto seria pouco em comparação com algumas das outras coisas que Castiel já fizera, mas ele hesitava, no começo ele achou que isso ocorria por ela lhe trazer algum tipo de nostalgia quanto a uma época que agora parecia outra vida e quanto a pessoa que ele costumava ser, mas já tinha percebido que era porque ele ainda a ressentia por ter caído por vontade própria, por querer ser humana, Castiel nunca quis isso para si, ele queria ser um anjo e ter seu livre-arbítrio, ele queria ser bom e proteger aqueles com quem se importava ,ele queria seus poderes e ele queria Dean e ele acabou sem nada. Anna as vezes falava sobre se ela tivesse seus poderes ela voltaria no tempo e mataria Sam Winchester, Castiel lhe diz que é tolo ter esperanças desse tipo e ela cabisbaixa concorda, o que ele não diz é que para ele mesmo se tivesse seus poderes de volta ele nunca faria isso, tal ato salvaria o mundo mas acabaria com o Dean do passado, aquele que se via principalmente como o irmão mais velho de Sam, seria como vê-lo morrer outra vez. Essa era a ironia de sua punição ,ele nunca escolheu a humanidade, ele escolheu Dean.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	97. Dean o anjo, Castiel o caçador

_N/A : AU. No universo dessa fic os personagens anjos são humanos e os personagens humanos são anjos._

**97. Dean o anjo, Castiel o caçador**

Dean não achava que todos os humanos eram babacas sem assas como anjos como Gordon e John costumavam dizer, mas estava começando a suspeitar que isso talvez fosse verdade para caçadores ou pelo menos aqueles que pertenciam a família Milton, de todos os humanos que já tinha sido designado Castiel era o mais difícil de lidar e pelo que Sam e Adam falavam ele era até fácil comparado com Lúcifer e Michael (embora isso não se mostrasse verdade quanto a Jo já que ela parecia se divertir muito como a anjo de Gabriel)

"Olá Dean" Castiel disse antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, isso irritou Dean um pouco, tudo bem que ele já o devia estar esperando dessa vez já que ele tinha rezado para que Dean aparecesse, mas ele tinha o hábito de fazer isso o tempo todo, percebendo sua presença antes de ele se anunciar, estando de costas ou de olhos fechados, era estranho, as vezes ele até suspeitava que Castiel sabia que ele estava lá até mesmo quando se fazia invisível, mas decidiu não perguntar.

"Porque você me chamou Cas ?"

"Eu tenho um presente pra você de natal"

"Um presente ?"

"Sim, humanos tem o hábito de dar coisas uns aos outros como sinal de afeição nessa época, sabe o aniversário do seu irmão" Castiel disse seriamente.

"Essa é uma concepção errada, ele nasceu em março, só mudaram a data pra incorporar com o festival da saturnália, "

"Interessante, eu sempre tive a impressão que o Sam fosse o anjo nerd da família"

"Cala a boca Cas" depois dele dizer isso Castiel sorriu, isso era raro Dean já havia reparado "Você me chamou só por isso ?"

"O Gabe chama a Jo por muito menos"

"Você não devia seguir o exemplo daquele maluco, ou de qualquer um dessa sua família de do jeito que eles são e só fazem besteira você devia ir embora e deixar eles para trás para sempre"

"É o que o céu quer ?"

"Sim"

"Mentiroso"

"Tanto faz Cas, fica ao lado dessa sua família de soldados emocionalmente retardados que só te afundam, vê se eu me importo"

"Você se importa Dean. E se fosse com a sua família você nunca faria isso, porque com a minha é tão diferente ?"

"Porque é"

"Desculpe Dean mas isso me parece um pouco hipócrita"

Dean cerrou os punhos e não disse nada, ele odiava quando Castiel não fazia sentido, mas as vezes quando ele fazia era até pior.

"Então qual é o presente ?" ele disse tentando mudar de assunto.

Castiel pegou um pendrive de seu bolso e colocou na mão de Dean.

"O que é isso ?"

"É pra colocar no computador, guarda arquivos, no último caso em que você ajudou a mim e a Balthazar eu notei o seu interesse no programa que estava passando, eu encontrei a Rachel há alguns dias atrás e ela tinha todos os episódios então ei copiei pra você,não precisa ficar com essa expressão confusa, não é nada demais"

"Você é estranho Cas"

"Disse o anjo que gosta de assistir Dr Sexy"

"Mas não vai ser de nenhum uso pra mim, não tem algo como computadores no céu"

"Você pode assistir aqui se quiser"

"Eu não estou vontade de encontrar nenhum dos seus irmãos"

"Nenhum deles está aqui ,o Balthazar saiu pra beber e só deve voltar de manhã, a Anna ainda está em Stanford, a Rachel está com um caso em outra cidade, o Lucy e Michael estão com um em outro estado e sabe-se lá onde Gabe está"

"Você vai passar o natal sozinho"

"Como você disse é uma data sem importância"

"Eu não disse isso, mas é uma data sem importância. Eu vou ficar aqui então"

"Bom. Só uma pergunta você está fazendo isso por mim ou por Dr Sexy ?"

"Não enche Cas"

Castiel sorriu pela segunda vez naquela noite.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	98. Enquanto ele dorme

**98. Enquanto ele dorme**

Já havia alguns anos que Castiel tomara gosto por dormir algumas horas por dia mesmo que tal atividade não fosse necessária para ele ,e as vezes quando Dean tinha certeza que o anjo estava em sono profundo ele gostava de observá-lo, o pensamento mais assustador que ocorria a ele em tais momentos é que talvez dali a cem ou mil anos uma outra pessoa estaria na mesma posição que ele olhando para aquele mesmo rosto adormecido, era quase como uma piada de mal gosto do universo, mais velho do que a própria Terra e a aparência do corpo em que estava igual a da primeira vez que o viu. Dean iria envelhecer e ele continuaria parecendo o mesmo ,isso já estava acontecendo, ele iria morrer e ir para o céu, e Castiel iria viver e continuar na Terra. Quando ele pensa em tal pessoa hipotética ele sente ressentimento por ela ,um pouquinho de inveja mas também havia um certo carinho relutante já que tinha a esperança de que talvez esse alguém seja o suficiente para mantê-lo bem e pudesse fazer Castiel feliz após ele ter ido embora.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	99. Depois do lago

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio 7x02_

**99. Depois do lago**

No momento em que ele acorda não tem certeza de quantas horas haviam se passado só que estava debaixo d'água e que isso o estava impedindo de respirar, isso era inédito, ele podia ir para o vácuo do espaço ou para o centro da Terra sem que houvessem quaisquer danos aquele corpo, quando chega a superfície do lago no momento em que o ar enche seus pulmões toda a dor passa, Castiel já conhecera dor antes mas nunca por algo tão trivial, não desde que estava se tornando humano. Ele se concentra mas não consegue ouvir a voz de nenhum de seus irmãos, eles haviam partido, para algum outro sistema solar ou talvez até para outra galáxia ele suspeitava, longe da Terra, longe dos leviatãs e longe dele, Castiel não os culpa por isso, apenas a si mesmo. Ele tenta secar suas roupas mas sequer isso funciona, quem dirá se transportar dali até a casa de Bobby .Ter perdido seus poderes é como se tivesse perdido um de seus sentidos, como se não pudesse enxergar ou andar só que muito pior ,nem mesmo nos piores momentos de quando estava caindo se sentira tão desconectado do universo assim, ele continua andando até a casa de Bobby, humanos sempre arranjam um jeito ele se lembra a cada passo, e qualquer que fosse seu estado ele ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir. É madrugada e Dean ainda está acordado bebendo Castiel observa de longe pela janela, os leviatãs não haviam causado nenhum dano a ele, e ele estava com Sam e Bobby, ele estava bem, Castiel se permite observar a imagem a sua frente um pouco mais do que julga necessário e depois segue para o caminho oposto a casa sem olhar para trás, era a sua maneira de se redimir, iria achar um jeito de acabar com os leviatãs sozinho e quanto a Dean iria se afastar, nunca mais vê-lo se possível, Dean já passara por coisas ruins o suficiente e principalmente ele nos últimos messes já fizera Dean passar por coisas ruins muito mais do que jamais desejou, se retirar de sua vida era o melhor presente que podia lhe dar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	100. Sam, o dastiel shipper

**100. Sam, o dastiel shipper**

Sam acreditava em deixar as pessoas compreenderem seus sentimentos no seu próprio tempo e não forçar as coisas, mas Castiel já estava viajando com eles há um ano no Impala e até agora nada. Se há alguns anos atrás alguém lhe dissesse que um anjo virgem que habitava um corpo masculino ,que não entendia praticamente nenhuma referência a cultura pop e que tinha uma tendência a encarar bastante era o par perfeito para seu irmão Sam acharia que tal pessoa estava louca ou chapada, ou é claro as duas opções ao mesmo tempo, porque em teoria alguém assim nunca funcionaria com seu irmão hedonista que detestava tudo que é sobrenatural, mas na realidade funcionava. Ele viu a conexão se tornando cada vez mais forte entre os dois durante o apocalipse e o quão quebrado seu irmão ficou quando achou que Castiel estava morto, e o quão feliz ele ficou após ele ter voltado, na verdade esse era o motivo porque nesses anos queria que eles ficassem juntos pelo simples fato do anjo fazer seu irmão feliz, não aquela felicidade artificial que seu irmão encontra em álcool e sexo com desconhecidos, ou aquele que ele fingia existir quando tentava viver uma vida pacata e doméstica , com Cas ele se sente bem só de fazer piadas idiotas que ele não entende ou simplesmente estar perto.

No entanto seus motivos para querer que se irmão ficasse com seu anjo nos últimos tempos tinham se tornado um tanto egoístas já que aquela constante tensão sexual não resolvida estava começando a ter efeitos negativos para ele, por exemplo Castiel e Dean desde que se conheceram tinham o hobby de respirar o ar um do outro enquanto se olhando nos olhos por muito tempo deixando todos a sua volta em um estado de profundo desconforto que já se mostrava presente quando Castiel aparecia só uma vez por semana ,mas agora que ele ficava o tempo todo com eles era quase insuportável. E aparentemente o subconsciente de Dean também estava tentando fazer com que eles ficassem juntos já que Dean quase sempre acabava pedindo um quarto com duas camas, e na hora de dormir acabava Dean em uma cama, Castiel em outra e Sam tendo que dormir no chão (na verdade algumas vezes Castiel se ofereceu para dividir a sua com ele mas olhar da morte que Dean lhe dava toda vez que tais ofertas ocorriam o dissuadiam). E já era ruim o suficiente ter que andar no banco de trás toda vez mesmo sendo o maior de todos eles já que Dean tinha a regra estúpida de os mais velhos sempre vem na frente, mas a mania de Dean de ficar olhando para Castiel ao invés da estrada os levara a ter um número bizarramente alto de acidentes e há alguns poucos messes atrás achou Dean bêbado e quase chorando porque achava que o seu carro ou como ele se referira na ocasião "seu bebê" estava possuído. Sam então rezou para Deus pela primeira vez em anos ,dessa vez não com a mesma devoção cega de antes mas como futuro cunhado para o futuro sogro do casal pedindo que eles ficassem juntos de uma vez, pela felicidade deles mas também pelo bem de seu conforto, sono, saúde e possivelmente até vida.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	101. Nada de abraços para Castiel

**101. Nada de abraços para Castiel**

Sam sabe que na verdade não teria sido estranho abraçar Castiel ao contrario do que disse, ele era seu amigo, um dos melhores já que a maior parte dos outros que já teve tinham uma tendência a acabarem mortos, mas Sam sabia do quão possesivo Dean era desde criança até os dias atuais ,do Impala, de sua torta, até mesmo do controle do rádio do carro, e ele realmente não queria lidar com o nojo que Dean ficaria se ele soubesse mesmo que fosse de uma maneira completamente assexuada e amigável que ele tinha posto as mãos em seu anjo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	102. Nomes

**102. Nomes**

Os médicos lhe haviam informado que se a situação dele fosse reversível as memórias já teriam começado a voltar a essa altura, mas antes de estar ali tudo que tinha em sua mente era um grande vazio e o máximo que sabia sobre o seu passado era que tinha sido encontrado quase morto na margem de um lago. O nome escrito ao lado de sua cama é John Doe, o nome dado a desconhecidos em hospitais ,ele tenta se referir a si mesmo como John em seus pensamentos mas sempre lhe soa incrivelmente errado (e por alguma razão sempre que faz isso o termo Complexo de Electra aparece em sua mente) ,ele tenta outros nomes que houve as enfermeiras dizendo ocasionalmente mas todos lhe parecem um tanto errados também, ele experimentou ler uma bíblia que estava guardada na última gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira do quarto e os nomes lá escritos apesar de lhe soarem familiares não pareciam lhe pertencer, e logo se viu obrigado a parar porque aquele livro o estava incomodando, o texto lhe soava bem mais errado do que qualquer um dos nomes que tentou, como se tivesse sido escrito por alguém que não sabe muito a respeito do que está escrevendo. Isso até é claro aquele dia, as paredes eram finas e podia ouvir tudo que se falavam no quarto ao lado e os ocupantes do lado gostavam bastante de fazer isso, em geral sobre coisas que ele não entendia como música, televisão e cinema, mas quando eles mencionaram os nomes de dois serial killers irmãos que tinham sido mortos há algum tempo atrás algo nele pareceu se ligar, nenhuma memória clara mas aquela palavrinha de quatro letras lhe dá uma impressão tão forte, sendo seu passado parece para ele não só um conceito abstrato como no dia anterior mas sim algo físico e real mesmo que não tivesse idéia de como este tenha sido. Seus ferimentos estão quase todos curados e isso antes o assustava antes porque significava que logo ele seria liberado dali, mas agora não tinha mais medo, estava até um tanto ansioso para tal ocasião, ele não tem um passado, amigos ,família ou um lugar que possa chamar de seu, pelo menos não até onde sabe mas ele tem agora um nome que lhe da significado e isso parece o suficiente para enfrentar o mundo lá fora. Aquele nome soa certo em sua mente e em toda vez que ele experimenta dizê-lo em voz alta :

"Dean"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	103. Irracional

_N/A : Se passa durante a 5° temporada._

**103. Irracional**

Já era conhecimento comum entre os anjos que humanos as vezes eram um tanto irracionais, mas Castiel estava começando a suspeitar que Dean talvez fosse um pouco a mais que a maioria, já que ele se negava ou não conseguia a ver fatos que para Castiel eram tão claros . Ele já tinha salvo tantas pessoas mas só se lembrava das poucas vezes que ele falhou, ele passou 30 anos aguentando tortura no inferno e disso a única memória que lhe era importante era do seu momento de fraqueza quando aceitou a oferta de Alastair, ele tenta se mostrar confiante para as pessoas a sua volta e fica na defensiva quando qualquer um critica as suas decisões quando internamente ele faz o mesmo e de uma maneira bem mais severa do que qualquer outro, mas o que Castiel achava mais irracional era o fato de Dean estar se culpando por ele estar caindo, por estar ao seu lado. Tirá-lo do inferno foi uma ordem, vir a amá-lo foi um acidente, mas segui-lo por aquele caminho foi uma escolha, e uma que ele não se arrependia de ter feito porque de tudo que ele já tinha visto, deuses, arcanjos, demônios, semideuses e coisas para quais os humanos sequer tinham nomes, de todo esse panteão ,se ele acreditava em alguém era em Dean, e não por destino ou por afeição mas sim pelo simples fato de que Dean era digno disso.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	104. Nunca conte nada a seus irmãos

**104. Nunca conte nada a seus irmãos**

"Você está me confundindo com o outro anjo, sabe o com o sobretudo sujo que está apaixonado por você" disse Balthazar também conhecido como pior guardador de segredos entre os anjos.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	105. Propaganda Enganosa

_N/A : Se passa durante a 4° Temporada. Pequeno spoof de uma frase de Sandman de Neil Gaiman._

**105. Propaganda Enganosa**

No período entre esperar ordens para novas batalhas e missões os anjos conversavam, as vezes se tivessem a privacidade necessária e estivessem com alguém que confiassem absolutamente eles falavam sobre as coisas que os humanos tinham e eles não, a que era mais desejada era livre-arbítrio, a segunda chocolate e a terceira se apaixonar, e vários outros pequenos prazeres que não deveriam ser reservados a eles. No entanto Castiel acabou descobrindo por experiência própria que tal informação estava incorreta já que se apaixonar não era nada prazeroso, na verdade era o contrário. Ele tinha essa barreira em si que impedia que entrasse qualquer dúvida e qualquer dor ,até é claro essa pessoa estúpida, nem um pouco diferente de todas as outras pessoas estúpidas entrar na sua vida e as coisas mudam e o pior é que ele sequer pedira ou tentara causar isso nele, ele apenas fez coisas simples como conversar e sorrir e de repente e é como se essa não pertencesse mais a ele completamente, o deixava tão vulnerável, como se a barreira tivesse agora um buraco pelo qual Dean pudesse passar e mexer com todos os conceitos e certezas como ele bem entendesse, e toda vez que Dean que ele tinha que se opor a Dean ou fazer algo que sabia que iria desagradá-lo doía nele como se uma parte de sua graça estivesse sendo arrancada ,nada deveria ser capaz de fazer com que uma pessoa se sinta assim, especialmente não o amor. _Se apaixonar é uma coisa boa_ é a maior propaganda enganosa que existia.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	106. Insônia

_N/A : Se passa durante a 7° Temporada**  
><strong>_

**106. Insônia**

Nas noites em que não consegue dormir ele tenta se convencer que sua vida está melhor sem Castiel, afinal ele tinha passado a maior parte de sua existência sem sequer saber que anjos existiam, quem dirá ter um como melhor amigo, voltara a ser do jeito que sempre foi, ele e Sam sozinhos contra o mundo, mas voltar do jeito que tudo era antes não funcionava direito, ele não era mais aquela pessoa, e a falta de Castiel fazia tudo parecer meio fora do lugar. Ele nunca consegue se convencer mas continua fazendo isso, já que um pouco (ou muito) de masoquismo emocional sempre combinou com Dean Winchester, ele já tinha até pegado o habito de em tais noites listar coisas a respeito de Castiel que o irritavam, dos pequenos hábitos , mas as vezes assim que um item lhe ocorre ele percebe que não vai dar para colocar na lista, afinal ele sentia falta de cada detalhezinho idiota, de como ele não entendia sarcasmo ou quando falava sobre filmes no meio da conversa, de como ele o encarava e de como costumava entrar no seu espaço pessoal, de como ele era teimoso, das suas dúvidas e de achar que tinha que aliená-lo para protege-lo, tudo o que antes o irritava agora lhe fazia falta afinal todas essas coisas eram parte do que formava o anjo. Normalmente ele mal consegue pensar em dez itens para essa lista, algumas vezes ele não consegue pensar sequer um.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	107. No Passado

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio Time after Time. Tem algumas referencias ao filme De volta para o futuro._

**107. No passado**

Dean já tinha visto filmes o suficiente para saber que você não deve alterar as ordens das coisas, é sempre assim que acaba, você muda uma coisinha, fala uma coisa, tenta conhecer alguém e acaba com Hitler ganhando a segunda guerra mundial ou o planeta sendo dominado por macacos superinteligentes ou no caso de Martin McFly com a sua mãe colocando a sua língua dentro da sua boca, mas mesmo assim ele pensa em chamar Castiel.

Destruir o continuo espaço-tempo, mudar a ordem das coisas, talvez tornar completamente diferente o futuro que conhecia, do jeito que as coisas estavam ultimamente tal idéia não parecia tão ruim assim.

Ele ainda estava vivo naquela época, não o conhecia ,ou sequer teria o mesmo corpo, essa parte não importava muito, o corpo que Castiel usava quando o conheceu era agradável sem dúvida ,na verdade a quantidade de tempo que Dean passara pensando no quão agradável tal corpo era ,era bem maior do que ele queria que fosse. Mas o seu corpo era apenas um detalhe que não tinha nada haver com o porque ele começou a se importar com Castiel. Não era a respeito do tom de azul de seus olhos mas o jeito que ele o olhava. Não era a sua voz grave mas o que ele dizia. Não era os músculos, pele e ossos que formavam o seu corpo mas sim o que Castiel decidira fazer com este. No entanto se o chamasse e o convencesse a ficar com ele iria insistir em comprar um sobretudo igual ou pelo menos bem parecido ao que ele usava no seu tempo. Se ficasse no passado mesmo iria comprar um Bentley (já que o seu querido Impala só seria fabricado décadas mais tarde) e levar Cas para ver o país, ou não se meter mais com nada sobrenatural e ficar por Chicago mesmo, antes ele queria sair e se divertir ,agora ele só queria descansar, um lugar só, um emprego talvez na policia ou algo assim, ele levava jeito para aquilo, e Cas, qualquer forma que ele viesse desde que ele estivesse ali presente ao seu lado, poderia ser bom, ele poderia ser feliz desse jeito, os dois poderiam.

Não vai acontecer é claro, é uma fantasia que nunca vai acontecer, ele começa a pronunciar o nome as vezes quando se encontra sozinho durante o caso mas não passa sequer da primeira sílaba, coisas boas não acontecem com pessoas como ele ,e se resolvesse mudar algo provavelmente só pioraria tudo, ele tinha a teoria que era como um Midas ao contrario tudo que ele tocava se apodrecia. E não seria Castiel realmente, claro ele poderia formar uma amizade de novo, uma conexão, mas não seria o mesmo, o anjo dele tinha morrido naquele lago. Ele ainda assim se sente um tanto tentado, ele respira fundo e diz o nome completo.

"Castiel. Vem aqui agora"

Ele espera por um minuto a procura de um estranho se materializando e começando a encará-lo.

"Cas, por favor"

Ninguém aparece, não há nenhuma resposta e nenhum anjo. Talvez Castiel do passado já fosse feliz, e com certeza tinha um julgamento melhor já que ele decidira não vir sempre quando ele o chamava.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	108. VDM

_N/A : Como o título indica é baseado no site VDM, tem algumas frases que não são exatamente Dean/Castiel mas eu achei apropriado colocar elas aqui.  
><em>

**108. VDM**

As únicas piadas boas que eu conheço só soam bem em enoquiano e nenhum dos meus amigos atuais fala essa língua. VDM – _C._

Eu viajei pro futuro e lá eu encontrei o meu melhor amigo que é tão puro e inocente nos tempos atuais prestes a fazer parte de uma orgia. E a pior parte ele sequer se incomodou em me convidar para participar. VDM – _D._

Meu irmão se recusa a aceitar que anime é uma forma de arte. VDM – _D._

Tem esse cara por quem eu tenho uma queda há um certo tempo e por quem eu me rebelei e desisti de tudo que antes era importante para mim. Quando ele descobriu que eu era virgem ele disse que de duas coisas ele tinha certeza, a primeira que duas pessoas que eu não conheço chamadas Bert e Ernie eram gays e segundo que eu não ia morrer virgem, não se dependesse dele. Só para depois ele me levar para um bordel e insistir que eu fizesse sexo com uma mulher com problemas emocionais. VDM –_ C._

Meu namorado confessou que ele acha o seu carro mais sexy do que eu. VDM – _C._

Essa garota que tinha uma queda por mim há anos disse que a prova que ela tinha auto-respeito era o fato dela não querer dormir comigo na nossa última noite na Terra. VDM –_ D._

Meu irmão tem uma queda pelo Dr Sexy, a sereia dele acabou sendo um homem, sem falar que ele tem uma relação bizarramente próxima com o seu anjo e ainda assim insiste em fazer piadas a respeito de eu ser o gay da família. VDM – _S._

Uma vez eu tive que contar para essa garota que o meu pai a engravidou. VDM –_ G._

_**Obrigada por ler ,reviews são sempre apreciadas**_


	109. Apenas mais um anjo

_N/A : Se passa durante a 5° Temporada._

**109. Apenas mais um anjo**

Castiel era apenas mais um entre os milhares de anjos que não tinham nenhuma importância nas hierarquias do céu, era isso o que ele tinha dito para Dean, era o que todos os outros haviam dito para Dean, e o que Dean não conseguia por nem um minuto se convencer que fosse a realidade, em todas as batalhas que imaginava Castiel ele sempre ganhava, até mesmo contra arcanjos, Castiel havia lhe dito que provavelmente morreria diversas vezes mas nunca as palavras o atingiam porque nunca conseguia ver tal evento acontecendo, ele era Castiel, ele o havia tirado do inferno, ele era o mais próximo de um super-herói que ele já tinha encontrado na vida, os outros anjos lhe pareciam frios como perfeitas estátuas de mármore como gelo , Castiel por trás de estoicismo era como fogo, ele não era só mais um anjo, ele não entendia nenhuma das referências que fazia ou simples sarcasmo e que era teimoso como uma mula, ele se importava demais com os outros e estava sempre disposto a vir a seu resgate, ele era meio estranho, meio quieto, meio estúpido, meio fantástico. Ele não era apenas mais um anjo, pelo menos não para Dean.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	110. Cicatriz

_N/A : Se passa entre a 5° e a 6° Temporada. Drabble baseada numa entrevista do Jensen em que ele disse que no final da 5° Temporada quando o Castiel curou o Dean ele também apagou a cicatriz de seu ombro._

**110. Cicatriz**

Nem a cicatriz ele tinha mais, no dia em que o apocalipse após Castiel ser trazido de volta a vida ele curou completamente todos os seus ferimentos, o que Dean só foi saber mais tarde quando já estava na casa de Lisa é que a cicatriz da mão de Castiel em seu ombro também havia desaparecido.

A falta de Sam era a pior parte daquele ano é claro, antes seus pesadelos eram sobre o seu período passado no inferno, mas os que ele tinha agora sobre Sam preso com Lúcifer e Michael eram muito piores. Mas havia muitas outras coisas que ele havia perdido. Ele não tinha mais a sua vida de caçador, uma vida doméstica em alguns momentos no passado havia lhe parecido um sonho mas na prática sentia como se fosse errada para ele em muitos níveis diferentes . E ele não tinha mais Castiel. Ele pensa em rezar varias vezes durante aquele ano com Lisa e Ben mas não faz nenhuma vez, ele não precisava de Castiel para nada apenas o queria por perto, e isso não era o suficiente para chama-lo, pessoas como ele não podem ter coisas apenas porque as querem, ele tem certeza que a vida nunca seria tão simples assim então nem tenta, e pensa até que Castiel não responderia qualquer uma de suas preces afinal ele tinha apagado a cicatriz, a prova física da conexão deles, o havia deixado completamente limpo e sem qualquer marcas de seu passado para a sua nova vida, provavelmente algo que Castiel achou que seria um presente então Dean sabia que não seria certo ter rancor dele por isso, ele tinha mesmo assim.

Ele sentia falta de seu irmão mais novo, de sua antiga vida, de sua cicatriz e do anjo que a havia posto lá.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	111. Semelhanças

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio 7x15 Repo Men_

**111. Semelhanças**

"… Eu adorava a conexão, o poder e o amava, o amor da minha vida na verdade. Ele me liberou, deu o começo a minha vida pra valer, eu não era nada antes dele me encontrar, com medo demais para fazer o que eu tinha que fazer, sem usar todo o meu potencial… ele me salvou… eu estava deprimido Dean porque ele tinha ido embora, eu estava um desastre, uma casca vazia, um bêbado, eu estava a beira do suicídio"

Dean não achava tão perturbador assim estar preso naquela cadeira e ter caído na armadilha de Jeffrey, ele já tinha estado em situações muito piores e tinha a confiança de que Sam seria esperto o suficiente para ver os furos na história que ele tinha lhes contado e vir ao seu resgate como sempre. Mas no entanto era bem perturbador o fato de entender tão bem como o serial killer a sua frente se sentia, afinal o jeito que Jeffrey falava sobre seu demônio era como Dean se sentia em relação a perda de seu anjo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	112. Capacidade

**112. Capacidade**

O momento em que Castiel entendeu que amava Dean foi aquele em que constatou que ele tinha a capacidade de o fazer mais feliz do que qualquer um. E também o mais infeliz.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	113. Não tão óbvio

_N/A : Se passa durante a 5° Temporada._

**113. Não tão óbvio**

Já era meio óbvio para todos que Castiel faria tudo por Dean, o que não era tão óbvio assim é que o mesmo era valido para o Winchester mais velho.

Ele não tinha certeza de como tinha acontecido mas em algum momento ao longo dos últimos anos o anjo havia se tornado uma das coisas mais importantes no mundo para ele ,e por ele Dean enfrentaria o inferno, o céu ou o que mais viesse pela frente, ele só não queria que os outros ou Castiel soubessem disso.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	114. Diferente

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio 7x17_

**114. Diferente**

É um tanto estranho voltar a vestir aquele sobretudo depois de tanto tempo, ele estava diferente e aquela peça de roupa também. Havia manchas de sujeira por ser passado de uma mala para outra ao longo dos últimos meses, porque Dean não o havia deixado guardado junto com o Impala ou o deixado no lago onde achava que ele tinha morrido era um mistério para ele, mas não tão misterioso quanto as outras manchas, essas manchas sendo de lágrimas que podiam ser encontradas em varias partes do pano. E o cheiro de Jimmy Novak tinha desaparecido completamente, oque não era tão incomum assim devido aos meses que tinha passado longe , o peculiar era pelo cheiro daquele corpo que habitava ter sido substituído pelo cheiro de Dean como se por alguma razão ele tivesse passado uma dose considerável de tempo com seu rosto contra o sobretudo. Era estranho mas essas diferenças faziam com que ele gostasse bem mais do sobretudo agora do que antes.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	115. Inveja

**115. Inveja**

Castiel invejava um pouco Lisa Braeden, no entanto não pelo motivo que a maioria supunha. Haviam muitos ditados humanos que não faziam sentido para o anjo, mas "Ignorância é uma benção" não era um deles, porque as vezes não conhecer algo tornava as coisas mais fáceis, porque não conhecer alguém as tornava mais felizes. Antes dele conhecer Dean não havia dúvida ou dor ,ele tinha sua família e sua missã não sentia inveja de Lisa por ela ter tido Dean Winchester, mas sim por ela o ter esquecido.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	116. Rumores

**117. Rumores**

Castiel sabia que haviam rumores quanto a natureza do seu relacionamento com Dean Winchester, os anjos falavam, os demônios falavam, os humanos que tinham lido os livros de Chuck falavam sem parar. Castiel não preocupava muito em desmenti-los porque muitas vezes queria que tais rumores fossem verdadeiros.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	117. Sobre padrões e previsões

_N/A : Se passa durante a 6° temporada._

**117. Sobre padrões e previsões**

Tinha coisas que Balthazar queria não ter notado sobre Castiel, porque o ruim de reparar muito sobre os atos, emoções e os padrões que estes criavam era que ele conseguia fazer previsões de como as coisas iam acontecer.

Ele havia tentado brincar algumas vezes a respeito , fazendo comentários para deixar Dean desconfortável e dito para Castiel que toda vez que ele falava sobre Dean Winchester ele parecia uma garota adolescente (em tais ocasiões Castiel respondeu que o corpo de Jimmy era claramente masculino e tinha mais de três décadas de vida embora ele supunha que ele poderia vir a ter a aparência de uma garota adolescente caso algo acontecesse com aquele corpo já que a sua outra casca disponível era a de Claire Novak), mas a verdade é que aquilo normalmente só o deixava preocupado com relação as coisas que estavam por vir.

Ele as vezes suspeitava que tinha notado até mesmo antes de Castiel, pouquíssimo tempo se passou antes que seu irmão começasse a citar o nome do humano bem mais vezes do que o necessário e começasse a se falar mais sobre as coisas que Dean tinha feito e dito do que na sua missão e os desejos de seu pai, e aí ele se rebelou, ele perdeu seus poderes, ele lutou, ele morreu. Tudo bem que ele tinha sido trazido de volta a vida por seu pai (Gabriel costumava lhe dizer que se a família deles fosse humana Deus seria o tipo de pai que as vezes passava meses sem nem lembrar de lhes dar comida ou pagar as contas e aí do nada lhe da um carro zero) mas a questão é que ele ainda podia muito bem ver o mesmo padrão de eventos acontecendo no futuro , ele sabe que se não fosse pela guerra Castiel não estaria ali no céu, ele sabe que seu irmão gostaria de estar com Dean Winchester o tempo todo, e ele sabe que um dos principais motivos para Castiel ter tomado as atitudes que tomou era para garantir a segurança daquele homem.

Castiel não definia e dava nomes para as suas emoções já que para ele essas eram feitas para serem sentidas e não classificadas, mas Balthazar fazia isso por ele e a conclusão que ele havia chegado era amor(assim como todo mundo já havia concluído a não ser por Castiel e por seu estúpido humano emocionalmente retardado). E isso ao contrário do que alguns poemas do século dezenove e músicas pop do século 21 diziam não era uma coisa boa, não para Castiel pelo menos, aquele amor por aquele homem mortal era como uma religião, significado e sentido, Castiel morreria por ele, e ele certamente mataria por ele, ele era como o centro do universo que o puxa com a mais forte gravidade e ele não desejaria de maneira nenhuma que fosse diferente ,era perigoso amar alguém assim, tanto e tão exclusivamente, desse jeito que faz com que tudo e todos pareçam pequenos em comparação.

Balthazar queria não notar essas coisas, ele queria não saber porque ele se importava, porque ele podia ver Castiel caindo de novo e de novo nos mesmos padrões, se sacrificando e morrendo por aquele homem sem nem hesitar, porque ele consegue ver o seu irmão um dia caindo tanto ao ponto de não conseguir mais se levantar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	118. Prova

_N/A : Baseado em um promo do episódio 7x21_

**118. Prova**

Ele os abraça e diz que os ama, o surpreendente disso para Dean é que ele não duvida nem um pouco quanto a veracidade de tal declaração, no passado ao ouvir outros dizendo isso para ele assumia que estavam mentindo ou que não sabiam direito do que estavam falando, mas não agora, mesmo com seu estado mental fragilizado era impossível achar que ele estivesse o enganando de qualquer forma, na verdade apenas provava que ele os amava e faria tudo por eles, era isso que o tinha feito ficar assim.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	119. Sorry

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio 7x21_

**119. Sorry**

Você tenta usar culpa para fazer com quem ele volte a ser quem ele era antes, que ele volte a ser quem você quer que ele seja, e o pior de tudo é que você praticamente não o culpa mais por nada, foi ele que quebrou a cabeça do seu irmão mas foi ele que o consertou também, era por isso que ele estava assim. Mas mesmo assim você o diz pra melhorar de um vez e te ajudar a matar Leviatãs, porque é assim que você age com ele, porque o tratar como uma arma é a brecha que você encontrou no relacionamento de vocês pra não ter que pensar no que vocês tem, para conseguir ignorar a estranheza daquilo tudo, se você o pode usar você tem uma razão para o ter na sua vida. Não funciona mais com ele, na verdade não funciona nem com você, não funciona a mais de um ano porque mesmo nos momentos em que você não precisava dele você o queria por perto, por que ele era seu amigo, sua família e é lá que você sente que ele deveria estar, mas você não disse isso antes e você certamente não vai dizer agora porque o tipo de homem que você quer ser, o tipo de homem que você tenta ser, não iria querer algo assim.

Sorry é o jogo que ele quer jogar e diz pra você começar, se fosse outra pessoa você teria certeza que isso seria uma indireta, um movimento passivo-agressivo na sua forma mais básica, com ele você não tem sabe se é, antes você teria certeza que não, mas agora você não tem idéia, ele mudou ,você mudou, e o que vocês tinham também mudou. Você respira fundo e escolhe o pião que você vai usar ali, você ignora o que está nas entrelinhas e apenas joga o dado no tabuleiro , é assim que você funciona, você não pede desculpas e você não diz que você o quer. Você deixa o momento passar, porque isso não mudou, porque você já ficou bom nisso.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	120. Quebrando

_N/A : Ligeiramente inspirada por uma frase do livro Life after god de Douglas Coupland._

**120. Quebrando**

Quando você era criança não haviam te dito que as vezes as pessoas se quebravam de certas maneiras que as tornavam impossíveis de serem consertadas, mas você sabia mesmo assim, você via na sua frente todo dia seu pai viver com a sua mente ainda presa em um quarto pegando fogo vendo sua mãe morrer no teto.

Já tem um tempo que você havia começado a achar que os que haviam morrido nos últimos anos eram os que tinham sorte, eles morreram bons, eles morreram lutando por uma causa que eles acreditavam, e você agora na maior parte dos dias luta porque isso é tudo que resta, tudo que você sabe fazer.

Você tem uma missão praticamente impossível de novo e você que proteger seu irmão como sempre. Castiel está vivo mas você não o tem mais de maneira de nenhuma, porque você deixou que ele se quebrasse, você deixou que o amor dele por você o destruísse, porque é isso que acontece quando você vive, você vê as pessoas com quem você se importa se quebrarem uma por uma sem saber ao certo se isso também já aconteceu com você.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	121. Free to be you and me again

_N/A : Pós episódio 7x23_

**121. Free to be you and me again**

Os habitantes do purgatório nunca ficavam caídos por muito tempo, algo que irritava Dean bastante mas pelo menos o mesmo valia para eles, ali havia dor mas não havia morte, havia escuridão e havia monstros por todo lado e havia Castiel. Ele ainda falava sobre não querer lutar as vezes, mas se algo viesse para cima dele ele era o primeiro a atacar, e sempre havia algo vindo pra cima deles, e cada vez ele parecia mais com o Castiel que ele havia conhecido, cada infuriante e maravilhoso detalhe vindo a tona a cada dia, o ajudando a cada oportunidade como sempre mas agora também sendo ajudado por ele, porque tudo de realmente importante que havia ali eram a si próprios, eles não tinham que salvar o mundo apenas um ao outro, o que significava trabalharem juntos, lutarem juntos e dependerem um do outro de um jeito que não faziam desde o apocalipse, e Dean sabia que não importava o que acontecesse, quem o atacasse ou quem encontrasse Castiel estaria lá e o mesmo valia para o anjo. Aquele cenário estava longe de ser ideal mas isso não conseguia tornar irrelevante o fato que pela primeira vez em anos eles sentiam como fossem iguais de novo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	122. Vivo

_N/A : Se passa durante os episódios finais da sétima temporada._

**122. Vivo**

Castiel não desejava estar morto. Isso porque tinha certeza que isso só faria com que o seu pai o trouxesse de volta a vida de novo. Na primeira vez que isso ocorreu ele achou que aquilo havia sido um presente de seu pai, uma prova que tinha escolhido o caminho certo ao se rebelar, e talvez até uma prova que aquele pai que nunca havia conhecido o amava. Mas agora a cada dia tinha mais segurança que isso havia sido uma punição.

Antes acharia tal idéia loucura já que se ele ter se rebelado tivesse sido algo ruim nenhuma punição permitiria que ele tivesse bons momentos, mesmo que esses fossem cercados de momentos trágicos ao longo da guerra. Agora fazia sentido já que as memórias de seus irmãos o aceitando de volta e decidindo seguir seus ideais eram sempre seguidas pelas memórias deles morrendo por sua culpa. E as lembranças de momentos singelos de amizade e parceria com Dean só faziam machucar mais o fato deles não terem mais aquela conexão. As memórias boas só faziam com que doesse mais agora.

Ele estava vivo e ia continuar estando, ele tinha certeza disso porque doía como toda punição devia doer.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	123. Resposta

_N/A : Se passa no universo do episódio The End. Dedicado a minha amiga Ella que fez aniversário essa semana._

**123. Resposta**

Dean te pergunta se você vai junto na próxima missão, ele sempre te pergunta, o que é um tanto peculiar já que com todos os outros ele simplesmente ordena, dar ordens é algo em que ele havia se tornado expert ao longo dos últimos anos, e é peculiar principalmente porque a sua resposta para essa pergunta é sempre a mesma.

Você antes nunca sentia medo antes de combate, mesmo a chance de dor ou morte não te assustavam porque você tinha certeza que o que estava fazendo era certo e se sentiria honrado em morrer lutando em nome de seu pai. Agora você se pergunta se alguma dessas batalhas havia tido alguma conexão com o que seu pai queria realmente ou se era tudo ordenado de acordo com os interesses dos arcanjos, cada vez mais você se sente inclinado a acreditar na segunda opção, se algum dia seu pai se importou esse dia já passou há muito tempo, você não o culpa tanto assim afinal era uma posição sábia de se ter já que o quanto mais você se importa mais fraco você é. Mas você não é mais um soldado de deus, você é um soldado de Dean, você sente medo, você não sabe se a sua batalha é justa, você luta mesmo assim.

Você se sente preso nessa pele, nesse corpo, nessa vida, e o pior é que você sabe que se tivesse outra chance você acabaria fazendo todas as mesmas escolhas. Você não consegue mais imaginar um futuro com redenção, seus irmãos e seu pai, ou qualquer tipo de céu ou salvação, seja daqui há uma semana ou daqui há dez anos a única coisa que você consegue ver ao seu lado é aquele rosto com olhos verdes, sardas e agora com a permanente expressão de arrogância. Você o amava e ele também, essa era uma das poucas coisas que o apocalipse não tinha mudado e mesmo que agora esse sentimento agora fosse misturado com ódio e ressentimento não mudava essa realidade, não era belo ou saudável, mas pelo menos era verdade. Em cinco anos você viu o mundo se acabar e durante esses cinco anos vocês se amaram tanto quanto um anjo caído e um homem quebrado podiam se amar com o mundo acabando a sua volta, o que as vezes era demais e as vezes não chegava nem perto de ser o suficiente.

Você demora alguns segundos pra responder então ele te pergunta de novo, isso quase faz com que você ria porque é muita estupidez, ele olha pra você como se esperasse algo diferente, seja ele te pedindo pra morrer ou viver por ele a resposta era "É claro", "sim", "obviamente", ou qualquer outra variação desse mesmo conceito, sempre foi.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	124. Escolha

_N/A : Sobre o episódio 5x13 The song remains the same_

**124. Escolha**

Anna pediu para que ele a apoiar, essa é a pior parte, ainda havia ressentimento em sua voz e mas mesmo com ele a tendo entregado para ser torturada no céu ele ainda o quer ao seu lado em batalha como havia sido antes, como nos bilhões de anos que passaram juntos com ela como sua comandante, sua amiga e sua irmã. E a responda ainda assim é não.

O plano dela funcionaria, impedir que Sam Winchester nascesse faria com que o Apocalipse nem sequer tivesse começado. O mundo estaria salvo mas perder Sam destruíria Dean, então a resposta é não. Essa é a escolha que ele fez e a escolha que ele vai ter que viver com pelo resto de sua existência, ele sacrificou a sua irmã para que Dean pudesse manter o seu.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	125. Protegido

_N/A : Se passa enquanto Dean e Castiel estão no purgatório._

**125. Protegido**

Ir dormir acaba sendo uma das partes favoritas dele ali, não o ato de dormir propriamente porque como sempre a maior parte de seus sonhos são pesadelos, mas sim aqueles poucos momentos antes de adormecer, o que era um tanto irônico já que não havia lugar nenhum que ele tivesse dormido onde houvesse mais chances dele ser atacado enquanto inconsciente do que ali no Purgatório, mas Castiel estava lá olhando por ele, e não havia nele mais qualquer dúvida que quando ele acordasse o anjo continuaria estando lá.

Ele pensa sobre Sam normalmente enquanto adormece, ele sabe que Sam deve estar desesperado tentando achar uma maneira de o trazer de volta, é como ele estaria se estivesse no mesmo papel que ele, mas antes de dormir ele consegue ignorar e imagina seu irmão na terra são e salvo com nenhum demônio atrás dele ou anjo caído vivendo dentro de sua cabeça, voltando para a faculdade, conhecendo alguma moça legal (embora Dean já se contentaria se essa namorada hipotética do seu irmão fosse pelo menos humana), sendo feliz, vivendo.

E tenta olhar para Castiel por mais tempo possível antes de adormecer porque enquanto ele o estava protegendo não havia nenhuma dúvida ou passividade em seu comportamento, ele era o Castiel que ele havia conhecido durante o apocalipse, o Castiel que era forte, o Castiel que lutava, o Castiel que nem sequer pensava em desistir, o Castiel que até mesmo ele já desistido de se convencer que não amava, o Castiel que ele estava voltando a ser.

Ele está cansado mas quando Castiel chega mais perto dele e o cobre com o seu sobretudo ele se sente confortável , protegido e até por alguns segundos simplesmente feliz. Dean sempre soube que era uma pessoa estranha e aquilo só provava isso já que tinha certeza que um dia ele ia sentir falta daquele momento ,daquela sensação, daquele lugar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	126. Problemas de fangirl

**126. Problemas de fangirl**

Nunca teria dado certo entre Becky e Chuck porque havia coisas que uma fangirl não poderia suportar, e ficar com aquele responsável por fazer a ship rival do seu otp se tornar canon era definitivamente uma dessas coisas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	127. Quatro

**127. Quatro**

Os quatro planos de existência tiveram relevância no que eles tinham, quatro lugares, quatro etapas. Eram antigos guerreiros do céu que se conheceram no Inferno, se apaixonaram na Terra e finalmente ficaram juntos no purgatório.

Ou basicamente Dean e Castiel trazem turismo há um nível completamente novo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	128. Sinto Muito

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio 7x01_

**128. Sinto Muito**

Antes de abrir a porta purgatório de novo, antes do momento que antecedia aquele que ele tinha certeza que ia morrer, ele diz que sente muito. Ele não especifica quanto ao que mas não é necessário, ele sente muito pelo que ele fez e pelo que ele não estaria mais ali para fazer, e principalmente por não ter conseguido realizar o pedido que Dean havia lhe feito há alguns anos atrás, que ele não mudasse nunca.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	129. Sorriso

**129 . Sorriso**

Castiel não sorri muito e quando acontecesse tais sorrisos são quietos e discretos, despercebidos pela maioria, um segundo presentes e no outro já foram embora, Dean sempre os nota, provavelmente porque ele passa mais tempo olhando e reparando nas reações no rosto do anjo do que a maioria, mas essa não é a questão. Os sorrisos favoritos de Dean são aqueles que Castiel da por algo que ele diz ou faz, toda vez que esses acontecem ele acaba se sentindo orgulhoso pelo resto do dia, as vezes até pelo resto da semana.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	130. Possíveis Eufemismos

**130. Possíveis Eufemismos**

Sam as vezes se perguntava se "Ter uma ligação mais profunda" era o eufemismo angelical para "Eu faço sexo com o seu irmão toda vez que você vai fazer pesquisa na biblioteca". Ele não tinha certeza se isso era verdadeiro, mas só para garantir ele agora sempre acabava enrolando mais uma hora ou duas andando pela cidade para que seu irmão tivesse tempo o suficiente para ficar com o seu anjo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	131. Dean o anjo, Castiel o caçador 2

_N/A : Universo alternativo em que todos os personagens anjos são caçadores e todos os personagens caçadores são anjos. Relacionado ao drabble número 97 dessa coleção._

**131. Dean o anjo, Castiel o caçador 2**

Castiel não tinha tanta experiência assim com anjos, mas achava que provavelmente Dean era um dos mais estranhos que existiam. Para começar ele era bem mais apegado a coisas materiais do que seria esperado, por exemplo Castiel não conseguia ver motivo nenhum para ele manter um carro já que podia se transportar de um lugar para o outro em um piscar de olhos, ou porque músicas tinham tanto apelo para ele (uma vez quando tiveram que voltar algumas décadas no tempo Dean havia decidido do nada adiar a sua missão ali para o levar a um concerto da banda Led Zeppelin) , ele come pelo gosto e não por necessidade, e o toca sem ter em si o instinto para fazer isso. E ele não usava suas assas para voar, Sam havia lhe contado que ele tinha medo (Dean os ignorou por quase um mês após saber da existência dessa conversa), na verdade o único uso que Dean parecia fazer das suas assas era quando eles estavam na cama e começava a fazer frio e antes que Castiel pudesse se levantar e pegar um cobertor ele fazia as suas assas ficarem visíveis e o cobria com elas até o dia amanhecer.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	132. Fé

_N/A : Episódio 7x17_

**132. Fé**

Você sempre acreditou que ele voltaria, o que até mesmo para você era ridiculo , acreditar em algo nunca foi natural pra você e nos últimos anos o pouco de fé e esperança que você tinha parecia ter se esgotado. Não havia nenhuma lógica nessa crença , ele não é mais Superman nos seus olhos, você já tinha visto o quão imperfeito ele é, que ele nem sempre está certo, que ele nem sempre triunfa, que ele nem sempre é aquilo que você quer que ele seja, mas toda vez que a possibilidade de aquele momento em que ele entrou no lago ser a última vez em que você vai vê-lo na vida isso lhe parece absurdo.

Mas você manteu o sobretudo sujo guardado na mala do seu carro e o número dele no speed-dial do seu celular, porque por mais que você tentasse ,por mais que você já tivesse perdido fé em tudo, em qualquer deus, em qualquer possibilidade de um final feliz, você não conseguia perder a sua fé nele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	133. Tipos de liberdade

_N/A : Se passa durante a sexta temporada._

**133. Tipos de liberdade**

Dean foi quem lhe falou sobre coisas como liberdade e escolha, e essas palavras tiveram peso o suficiente para mudar a maneira como ele via o mundo, para fazer com que ele agisse, com que ele mudasse, com que ele caísse.

Mas agora entre os raros momentos calmos entre as batalhas da guerra civil como antes aconteceu com seu pai, ele começa a questionar o sentido que havia por trás das palavras de Dean. Isso porque Dean o apoiava para fazer as suas próprias escolhas desde que essas fossem as mesmas dele, porque na maior parte do tempo parecia que ele havia deixado de ser um martelo de deus apenas para ser um martelo de Dean. Porque as vezes o tipo de liberdade que Dean lhe oferecia parecia ser apenas um tipo diferente de prisão.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	134. Feliz

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio Free to be you and me._

**134. Feliz**

A revelação que ele tinha se divertido mais em uma noite sendo expulso de um bordel com um anjo do que em todos os últimos anos é uma que Dean desejava não ter tido.

Porque de qualquer ângulo que analisasse não deveria ser assim, seu irmão está longe, o mundo está acabando, e ainda assim ele está se divertindo, mais do que isso, ele está feliz. Isso porque Castiel está lá. Porque ele gostava daquele anjo estranho bem mais do que ele havia previsto que gostaria, bem mais do que ele achou que teria a capacidade gostar. E gostar para ele sempre acaba levando a precisar, e precisar de alguém só leva a doer no final quando essa pessoa for embora, vai doer porque foi real, vai doer porque aquele singelo momento de felicidade que tiveram foi importante.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	135. Vá para o céu

_N/A : Inspirado por uma fala do livro de Rute da Bíblia._

**135. Vá para o céu**

Quando eles brigavam Dean as vezes dizia para ele ir para o inferno, após alguns anos de experiência com humanos Castiel conseguia identificar que isso era uma figura de expressão, apenas mais um dos xingamentos de Dean. Mas uma vez após uma caçada particularmente ruim Dean ficou olhando para ele por um tempo e disse para ele ir para o céu, dessa vez não foi uma figura de linguagem. Quando Castiel o perguntou porque queria isso Dean lhe disse que ele poderia estar com os anjos de novo, seus irmãos, ter poder, ter o tipo de felicidade que ele não achava que poderia lhe oferecer.

Castiel o encarou por uns dez segundos antes de dizer que aquela era uma das coisas mais idiotas que ele já ouvira Dean dizer, e que se tratando de Dean isso realmente significava algo (Dean considerou essa última parte completamente desnecessária, mas não comentou isso porque Castiel continuou falando ). Disse que a sua decisão já havia sido feita a muito tempo, ele não ia voltar e ele não iria deixá-lo. Que aonde Dean fosse ele também iria, que onde ele escolhesse viver ele também viveria, que as pessoas com quem Dean se importava seriam as pessoas com quem ele se importaria, o iria ajudar a ir atrás daqueles que decidisse caçar e aqueles que decidisse salvar. Que o lugar em que morresse também seria o lugar onde ele desejaria morrer. Que achava que somente deus poderia fazer com que ele ficasse longe de Dean, e em alguns momentos tinha dúvidas que até mesmo seu pai teria essa capacidade.

Dean não soube o que dizer após isso, mas pelo menos sabia que nunca mais viria a dizer para Castiel para ir para o céu de novo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	136. Regras

_N/A : Ligeiramente experimental._

**136. Regras**

Havia regras contra relações entre anjos e humanos desde sua criação, o que não havia era a explicação do porque disso, a que mais era aceitada pelos anjos era que tal regra existia por causa da possibilidade da criação de nefilins, alguns outros achavam que seu pai havia criado a regra por não querer que eles se misturassem com seres inferiores. O que nunca ocorreu a nenhum dos anjos é que seu pai havia criado essa regra como uma gentileza, para ambos humanos e anjos uma forma de tentar preservá-los.

Porque o amor de um anjo era vasto como o céu e o tempo, parecia maior do que aqueles que recebiam, queimava aqueles com almas e corações frágeis, era aterrorizante.

E humanos tem vidas que brilham forte e se apagam rápido. E os anjos que se apaixonaram por estes eram criaturas de desejos que nunca foram atendidos e lutos eternos.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciados.**_


	137. Sempre há escolhas

**137. Sempre há escolhas**

Castiel não tem nenhuma memória dos períodos entre a sua morte e entre ser ressuscitado, nenhum dos outros anjos com quem isso ocorreu tem. Anjos as vezes são tragos de volta a vida por seu pai, isso não era nenhuma novidade, embora nenhum deles soubesse direito como ou porque ocorria, porque alguns eram trazidos de novo e de novo enquanto com outros tudo que restaria para a eternidade eram asas queimadas no chão. O erro desse pensamento era supor que a escolha dos que voltavam era de seu pai e não deles mesmos. O maior mito que havia em toda a criação era que a escolha havia sido uma dádiva reservada exclusivamente aos humanos, havia um motivo para isso afinal a melhor maneira de conseguir controlar alguém era fazê-lo acreditar que não havia nenhuma outra opção. Sempre houve realmente, seguir ou se rebelar, e lidar com todas as consequências de qualquer que fosse a sua decisão, e naquele caso a escolha entre continuar ou voltar.

Havia um lugar para onde os anjos iam, embora lugar não fosse o melhor termo porque lá não havia forma corpóreas, aqueles que para lá iam pertenciam a aquele espaço, lá não havia nenhuma dor, medo ou dúvida. Era o lugar do descanso dos heróis, era a recompensa final. Poucos conseguiriam deixar isso para trás, muitas vezes Castiel quis continuar ali, parecia ficar pior cada vez que voltava e ele estava cansado de lutar, mas Dean ainda estava vivo e ainda havia muito perigo a sua volta, então ele escolhia voltar, ele escolhia vida com todas as suas bênçãos e horrores porque ainda havia trabalho a ser feito e um homem que ele queria proteger.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	138. Ferimentos

_N/A : Se passa no universo do episódio The End._

**138. Ferimentos**

Castiel achava que dor era um dos aspectos mais desagradáveis de ter se tornado humano, principalmente porque ele as vezes se machucava seriamente nas missões de Dean e os efeitos desses ferimentos duravam por dias, as vezes até por semanas, músculos doloridos, uma vez até passou um tempo sem conseguir andar. Mas estranhamente Castiel tem um pouco de afeição pelos momentos em que esses ferimentos mais graves ocorrem porque quando ele estava arrebentado, sangrando e quase morrendo Dean sempre era gentil com ele.

Dean ainda gritava ordens para os outros nessas situações mas com ele Dean falava baixo, segurava seu braço e dizia para ele aguentar que logo eles estariam no acampamento, e o olhava não com obrigação mas sim com preocupação, ele quase parecia por alguns momentos com homem por quem Castiel há tanto tempo atrás havia decidido cair por. E por causa disso Castiel as vezes chega até a ansiar por esses ferimentos quase fatais.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	139. Instruções

_N/A : POV Dean. Se passa algumas décadas no futuro._

**139. Instruções**

_Oi Cas,_

_Depois de escrever isso eu devo pedir para a Mary guardar essa carta e te entregar depois do funeral, ela com certeza vai fazer, eu sempre fui o tio favorito dela (os irmãos da esposa do Sam nunca tiveram a menor chance contra mim nesse aspecto). Eu estou escrevendo isso porque tem algumas coisas que eu preciso que você faça pra mim depois que eu morrer, aqui as suas instruções : _

_1. Coma torta (não olhe para esse papel como se quem o escreveu fosse um idiota, eu estou falando sério), eu sei que você não precisa comida, dormir e essas coisas, mas mesmo assim eu quero que você faça coisas desse tipo pelo simples prazer de fazê-las, coma, durma, visite lugares que façam com que você se sinta bem, ouça músicas te deixem mais feliz, viva um pouco. _

_2. Não deixe o Impala enferrujar ou ser quebrado, talvez você não queira mais manter o carro depois que eu morrer já que você pode se transportar de um lugar para outro em segundos, mas não a venda pra qualquer um, ache alguém que vá cuidar bem do meu bebê. _

_3. Não deixe a filha do Sam namorar/fazer amizade com demônios, eu sei que eu sou superprotetor e que ela tem bem mais juízo que eu ou o Sam tínhamos nessa idade, mas a Mary tem os genes do Sam então uma atração por criaturas sobrenaturais deve ocorrer as vezes (eu sei que como alguém que passou as últimas décadas praticamente casado com um anjo eu não tenho muito direito de reclamar sobre essas coisas, mas era você ,era diferente) _

_4. A imagem de você com qualquer um além de mim sempre me irritou pra caramba, me irrita agora só de pensar, mas eu espero que depois que eu vá você encontre alguém, eu posso aguentar o ciúme mas não imaginar você ficando sozinho, ache alguém que tenha a capacidade de fazer rir (embora eu duvide muito que você jamais vá encontrar alguém tão hilário quanto eu) _

_5. Tente se lembrar que eu te amei, mesmo na época em que você não sabia, mesmo na época em que eu não sabia, eu sei que muitas vezes eu não soube como mostrar isso, ninguém pode te acusar de ter um bom gosto em termos românticos, mas por favor não deixe a minha estupidez fazer com que você duvide disso. _

_Bem cara acho que é só isso mesmo, sabe quando eu era novo eu nunca achei que eu sequer chegaria vivo aos 40, quem diria setenta, teve muitas coisas que eu não gostei muito sobre envelhecer, você sabe disso, ver aos pouco a droga do meu corpo falhando, não poder mais lutar e correr do jeito que eu fazia antes, e nem me fale das vezes em que os outros achavam que você era meu filho. Mas eu estou feliz por não ter ficado morto de vez quando eu ainda era novo, e por ter resistido a vontade de me jogar de um prédio ou mirar uma arma contra a minha cabeça e apertar o gatilho nos anos mais difíceis, ou morrido de alguma outra maneira idiota qualquer ,mesmo com todas as merdas que aconteceram Céu, inferno, Purgatório e Terra ,eles valeram a pena, e em grande parte eles valeram a pena por causa de você. _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.** _


	140. Herói

_N/A : Provavelmente isso é óbvio mas vale a pena dizer que as palavras desse texto não são a respeito de como eu pessoalmente vejo o Dean mas sim como eu considero que o Dean vê a si mesmo nas últimas temporadas._

**140. Herói **

Na primeira vez que uma garota te pegou traindo ela disse que você era vazio, em resposta você disse a ela que você era um herói, naquela época você ainda tinha um pouco de esperança que isso não fosse uma mentira.

Você não vive mais com essa ilusão. Era e sempre havia sido sobre fazer o seu pai sentir orgulho. Proteger seu irmão. Tentar ao máximo que as pessoas que você ama não sejam tiradas de você. Consertar os danos que os seus erros antigos haviam causado.

Matar monstros também não é sobre salvar pessoas, você pode até gostar da sensação de deixar uma cidade sabendo que o lugar está seguro, receber sorrisos e agradecimentos, mas o que te motiva é a próxima caçada, é ir atrás de algo mais sujo e horrível que você, algo que por alguns momentos consiga fazer com que você se esqueça o quanto você se detesta, e acabar com eles do mesmo jeito que se você pudesse acabaria com você.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	141. Olhos na estrada

_N/A : Se passa durante a 5° temporada._

**141. Olhos na estrada**

Castiel sabia que ignorância era uma benção, e sabia também como isso se aplicava não apenas a questões grandes como sobre o céu e inferno mas também quanto as pequenas como ter lido há alguns dias atrás em uma matéria do jornal que acidentes de carro eram uma das principais causas de morte para as pessoas da faixa etária de Dean. Isso era um problema porque naquela noite dirigindo a caminho da próxima cidade Dean em vários momentos não estava com seus olhos voltados para a estrada mas sim para ele, depois de um tempo Castiel sentiu que deveria fazer algo a respeito disso.

"Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de dizer para mim Dean ?" Castiel disse.

"Porque você está perguntando isso ?"

"Porque você fica olhando para mim ao invés de olhar para a estrada, e com os meus poderes reduzidos eu não sei se eu teria a capacidade de te curar ou ressuscitar caso algum acidente ocorra. Então se você tem alguma coisa para me dizer é melhor ser dita de uma vez"

Dean checou o espelho retrovisor para garantir que Sam ainda estava dormindo no banco de trás antes de falar.

"Você me disse que você se rebelou, você caiu por mim"

"Sim, e daí ?"

"O que você quis dizer com isso ?"

"Que eu me rebelei e caí por você, eu achei que isso já fosse óbvio pelo conteúdo da frase"

"É eu sei, eu quis dizer porque você fez isso"

"Você me mudou. Você me fez sentir emoções que em todos os meus bilhões de existência eu não tinha sentido nem uma vez, você me fez questionar, você fez com que eu me importasse o suficiente para fazer algo a respeito disso"

Dean respirou fundo e disse :

"Cas você está apaixonado por mim ?"

Castiel olhou para ele por uns cinco segundos que para Dean pareceram durar uma eternidade antes de responder.

"Não. Eu acho que não pelo menos. Se eu estivesse eu saberia, certo ?"

"Sim Cas, você saberia"

Dean voltou seus olhos para a estrada e não falou mais nada pelo resto da viagem.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	142. Primeiro Beijo

**142. Primeiro Beijo **

O primeiro pensamento que ocorreu a Castiel quando os lábios de Dean Winchester encostaram nos lábios dele é que não havia nenhum motivo para o caçador estar lhe dando uma ressuscitação cardiorrespiratória, ele não estava inconsciente e previamente não estava se afogando ou sofrendo nenhuma dificuldade para respirar (o segundo pensamento foi que Dean claramente não havia sido treinado para fazer esse procedimento corretamente porque colocar a sua língua dentro da boca da outra pessoa dificultaria muito a passagem de ar para os pulmões).

Normalmente Castiel achava muito frustrante e irritante quando não compreendia algo que Dean dizia ou fazia, mas não nessa ocasião porque ele descobriu que gostava bastante da peculiar sensação de ter os lábios do caçador contra os seus.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	143. Until you learn to love yourself

N/A : Título baseado em uma frase da música Let me Love you

**143. Love you until you learn to love yourself **

Uma vez um anjo te disse que você merecia ser salvo. Essas palavras não fizeram sentido quando você as escutou. Com muitas racionalizações você conseguiu achar algum significado : havia algo em seu sangue, algo que o céu podia usar na guerra que estava vindo.

Esse significado não durou por muito tempo porque você decidiu não lutar no lado deles dessa guerra, e o anjo que também não.

As palavras voltaram a não fazer sentido e ele continuou te salvando, de novo e de novo.

E anos depois te dizendo que o seu valor não se mede exclusivamente pelo quanto você pode dar aos outros, que não é sua responsabilidade salvar a todos. Você ainda assim merece ser amado. Você merece estar vivo. Essas palavras ainda não fazem tanto sentido para você, mas perto dele as vezes você acha que um dia talvez você venha a entende-las.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	144. Abraço

**144. Abraço**

"Dean porque você está me apertando com os seus braços e corpo?"

"Isso é um abraço Cas"

"Oh. Okay. Continue"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	145. Estágios de Autoconhecimento

**145. Estágios de Autoconhecimento **

No momento da sua criação o que ele descobriu que o que queria era ser bom, fazer seu pai orgulhoso, ter um impacto positivo na maravilha da criação.

Com sua General ele descobriu que queria ser corajoso e forte para ajudá-la em batalha. Quando ela caiu ele descobriu que queria ser sábio para guiar os anjos que estavam agora sob o seu comando.

Com o homem que tirou do inferno ele descobriu que queria ser amado também, mas logo concluiu que provavelmente não haveria espaço em sua vida para isso. Em alguns momentos depois ele chegou até a questionar se haveria espaço pra qualquer uma das outras coisas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	146. Coisas que não foram ditas

_N/A : POV Castiel para Dean_

**146. Coisas que não foram ditas **

No ano do apocalipse, naqueles raros momentos quietos entre batalhas um pensamento sempre vinha a minha a cabeça, as palavras variavam mas o conteúdo era sempre o mesmo, me ocorria que em todos os meus bilhões de anos experiências você era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido comigo.

Eu não te falei isso é claro. Tem muitas coisas que eu não falei com você, não por falta de habilidade já que o meu pai concedeu a mim e a todos os meus irmãos o dom das línguas desde a criação de nossa espécie, mas sim porque eu julguei que seria melhor não fazê-lo, embora agora em retrospecto eu consiga admitir que exista uma grande possibilidade do meu julgamento nem sempre ter sido o melhor, houveram mentiras e omissões bem maiores e bem mais relevantes que esta e tenho certeza que tal informação faria com que você se sentisse desconfortável. Mas as vezes eu acho que você simplesmente deveria saber.

Em outra época se eu soubesse que um dia eu pensaria isso eu não acho que eu viria a me sentir desconfortável, mas tenho certeza que viria a questionar a sanidade do meu eu futuro. Porque eu estava caindo por sua causa e cair seria o maior medo de qualquer anjo são. Eu estava errado sobre isso, eu já tive momentos de insanidade e aquele não foi um deles. Depois de te conhecer eu passei a compreender meus irmãos e irmãs que tinham se rebelado e caído muito mais do que jamais tinha conseguido no passado, porque eu percebi que cair não era tão ruim assim se um fazia isto por algum motivo que ele ou ela realmente acreditava.

Eu estava cansado e sentindo a minha graça se esvaindo e você era a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido comigo porque eu estava lutando por você, pelas suas pessoas, e pela sua causa da mesma maneira que eu costumava lutar pelo meu pai. Ao ser morto pelo arcanjo que devia proteger o profeta eu acreditava que você era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido comigo. Ao ser morto pelo arcanjo destinado a destruir o mundo eu não me sentia mal porque o que eu fiz havia tinha te ganhado mais tempo, e eu tinha certeza absoluta que você era a melhor coisa que já acontecido comigo.

Nos anos seguintes houveram momentos de dúvida, e de ressentimento, você sabe isso, tem algo quase cômico quanto ao período mais turbulento emocionalmente para nós não ter sido o fim do mundo, mas sim o depois tendo que lidar com as consequências de termos conseguido salvá-lo.

Eu não estou mais tenho a minha graça embora eu tenha noção de que não a mereça mais. Mas independentemente disso eu ainda penso em você como a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	147. Cinco Reações

**147. Cinco reações a Dean e Castiel como um casal **

**1. Sam**

"Primeiro : Finalmente. Segundo e mais importante : as pessoas inventaram trancas para portas por um motivo Dean"

**2. Benny **

"Bem isso explica um monte de coisas"

**3. Charlie**

"Legal, mais um item para a lista de coisas que nós temos em comum Dean"

**4. Basicamente todos os anjos na criação **

"Na verdade eu assumi que eles estavam juntos desde o começo do apocalipse"

**5. Becky e Chuck **

"Chuck querido você podia por favor cortar essas cenas dos seus livros, eu tenho tido umas discussões com essa garota online e ela ficaria insuportavelmente convencida se fosse confirmado que ela está certa"

Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas


	148. Mais cinco reações

_N/A : Para Kika. _

**148. Mais cinco reações a Dean e Castiel como um casal **

**6. Bobby **

"Porque eu taria surpreso ? Eu tenho certeza que os únicos que não perceberam antes foram eles mesmos. Idjits"

**7. Kevin **

"Então deixa ver se eu entendi direito : uma das razões pra guerra civil angelical ter acontecido é porque o cara anjo tem/tinha/sempre teve uma queda pelo outro cara ?"

**8. Ellen e Jo **

"Viu só meu bem? Eu te disse que devia haver uma explicação muito boa pra ele não querer ficar com você"

**9. Basicamente todos os demônios na criação **

"Isso é chocante. Eles só começaram agora ? Eu tinha certeza que eles estavam se pegando desde o inicio do apocalipse"

**10. Mary**

"Isso não é exatamente o que eu estava pensando a respeito quando eu pedi que anjos olhassem por ele, mas se o meu bebê está feliz, eu estou feliz"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	149. Dias Humanos

_N/A : Castiel-centric. Narrado em segunda pessoa. Eu acho que é meio óbvio pelo conteúdo mas talvez valha a pena esclarecer que nessa fic o Cas se tornou humano. _

**149. Dias Humanos **

Haverá noites em que você não tomara a decisão consciente de dormir, que você vai chegar no hotel após a última caçada e apenas vai se deitar um minuto e fechar os olhos por um momento e por causa do seu cansaço o sono vai te envolver sem você ter escolha.

Haverá dias em que você vai acordar se sentindo grande demais para a sua pele. Que vai parecer que as asas que você costumava ter vão a qualquer momento rasgar a carne das suas costas e fazerem com que você voe para longe desse lugar, sem você ter certeza se você realmente quer ir ou quer ficar.

Manhãs em que ao olhar no espelho você vai notar as pequenas marcas na pele de sua casca que não estavam lá antes, e sabe que elas vão continuar aparecendo cada vez mais dali em diante.

Haverá tardes quentes em que até o ar parece pesar, em que tudo isso vai parecer pesado demais e ele simplesmente não vai notar porque ele também vai estar perdido nas suas próprias angustias e problemas, porque tudo parece pesado demais para ele também.

Mas nos dias em que ele notar ele vai te comprar torta o que você do ponto de vista dele consegue melhorar pelo menos um pouquinho um dia ruim, ele vai te dizer para andar no banco da frente e escolher a música, ou até mesmo dirigir, coisas que lhe parecem tão triviais mas que ganham significado por saber que são importantes para ele. Haverá dias em que ele não vai notar mas vai acabar te confortando sem nem tentar, adormecendo com a cabeça contra o seu ombro, beijando casualmente os seus lábios antes de sair do quarto para comprar lanches no mercadinho na esquina, ou simplesmente sorrindo para você ou rindo de alguma coisa boba que acabou de acontecer no programa de televisão que vocês estão assistindo. E você vai sentir que nesses poucos anos com ele você viveu mais do que em todos os bilhões de anos sem ele.

E nesses dias você não vai ter dúvida nenhuma que tudo isso vale a pena.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	150. Presente

**150. Presente**

Dean Winchester não estava muito acostumado a receber presentes de aniversário, ainda mais livros de presente, na verdade a não ser se você contasse a vez em que John lhe deu um monte de revistas pornô e uma caixa de cerveja para ele no seu aniversário de 19 anos ele nunca havia ganhado um livro de presente antes, mas fazia sentido que se alguém fosse dar um presente assim para ele seria Charlie Bradbury.

Ele abriu o embrulho esperando talvez algo de Kurt Vonnegut ou Charles Bukowski, talvez até uma daquelas novelizações de episódios de Star Trek seria legal, mas quando abriu não encontrou nenhum deles, mas sim um livro cujo autor era Carver Edlund.

"Hilário Charlie"

"O presente não é uma brincadeira, você vai gostar, confie em mim"

"Seja o que for eu já vivi, e conhecendo a minha vida eu provavelmente não gostei nenhum pouco, não acho que ver narrado vá ser muito diferente"

"Esse aqui é diferente, não é do seu ponto de vista, ou do ponto de vista do Sam, talvez até te ajude a entender algumas coisas melhor, e esse aqui é um dos mais vendidos, eu tive que passar um dia inteiro indo em um monte de livrarias pra encontrar, então leia por mim, por favoooooooooor ?"

"Tá bem eu leio, espero que valha a pena"

"Eu também"

Charlie o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, e depois saiu o deixando sozinho com o livro. E já que não estava fazendo nada Dean (e como tinha dito para a garota que ele cada vez mais pensava como sendo sua irmãzinha que iria fazer) ele começou a ler o primeiro capítulo de The Man Who Would Be King.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	151. what you wish for

**151. ...what you wish for **

Você sonhava com amor incondicional antes de conhecê-lo.

Sobre um irmão que nunca te deixasse, ou um pai que te colocasse em primeiro lugar sempre.

E o universo em uma reviravolta que você não tinha previsto resolveu conceder esse desejo.

Agora você viu e continua vendo ele se destruindo por você de tantas maneiras diferentes, e te deixa doente toda vez que você começa a pensar nisso.

Você sonhava com amor incondicional antes de conhecê-lo. Agora isso parece ser apenas um tipo diferente de tragédia.

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	152. ET go home

_N/A : Se passa durante o último episódio da oitava temporada. POV Dean. _

**152. ET go home **

Esse é um adeus mas não vamos falar sobre sentimentos.

Sobre todas as maneiras que você machucou. Sobre todas as maneiras em que você salvou.

Nós dois detestamos fazer isso, e nós dois já fizemos isso mais vezes do que queríamos ter feito, embora provavelmente não vezes o suficiente. Eu fiz uma amiga nova esse ano, ela leu sobre nós e nos definiu como idiotas apaixonados e emocionalmente constipados. Eu não tenho certeza se eu concordo com essa definição, mas mesmo assim eu queria que você tivesse tido a chance de conhecê-la. Eu queria que você tivesse tido a chance de fazer muito mais coisas.

Eu faço um comentário com uma referencia que eu tenho certeza que você não vai entender, e me ofereço para pagar a conta do bar. Bem casual a nossa despedida, isso é intencional.

Eu fiz outro amigo esse ano, esse você conheceu, e esse eu perdi também. Quando eu me despedi dele eu chorei e eu o agradeci por tudo. Mas eu não posso fazer isso agora, não com você.

Você significa demais para mim para eu conseguir dizer todas as coisas que passam na minha cabeça. E eu me importo demais com você para te deixar ciente de todas as possibilidades que você vai perder quando

Ou talvez eu ainda seja um apenas um covarde.

De qualquer maneira meu amigo não da mais tempo de mudar as coisas agora. Adeus, adeus.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
